Two Sides of Life
by DarkSuspense
Summary: A child from the future is back in the past with our favorite five and they bring a story, mystery, a lot of detest for their parent and a secret mission to change things. Sounds like any other day in Rosewood.
1. Chapter One

_**Summary**_

 _Sides. Mine & Yours. We don't share opinions, love, or time periods. Just blood. Most of the time you need more for a bond to work...but not always. A child from the future is back in the past with our favorite five & they bear a story, mystery, a lot of detest for their parent. Sounds like any other day in Rosewood._

 _ **Two Sides of Life**_

 ** _Chapter One_**

 _Year 2036_

"Out of the vehicle! Now! Out of the vehicle! Face the vehicle, hands on the roof!" Police swarmed around the street cars as they came to a full stop after the quarter-mile stretch. Guns were aimed at both of drivers through the wind shield and the driver side window. Police were also going around arresting everyone that was waiting at the finish line, music was still blasting as nearly a hundred racers and watchers were rounded up.

"On what grounds?" One of the two of the racers questioned as they were now out of the cars with there hands resting in the roofs. Officers approached them from behind and grabbed their arms, yanking them behind their backs as they were cuffed.

"Name?" The officer that was holding the female racer demanded.

"Alexandra." Came the short reply.

"Last." The officer ordered. At her silence, the officer snapped. "Now."

"Hastings." The woman answered in pure distaste.

"Alexandra Hastings you are under arrest on grounds of illegal street racing. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights as I have explained them to you? Having these rights in mind, do you wish to talk to us now?" The officer listed off as they led her to a squad car.

"No chance in hell." She retorted with a scoff. The officer nodded before opening a door to one of the squad cars and pushing her in, shutting it behind her.

"Name?" Another officer questioned as he entered the interrogation room.

"Thought I already answered that?" Alex remarked dryly. "And didn't you take my finger prints?"

"Maybe so. But cooperating would make this so much easier." The officer sat across from Alex after setting a folder of papers in front of him. She looked to contemplate it and tilted her head to the side on thought, looking the officer up and down.

"Alexandra Hastings." She relented after nearly a minute of deliberation.

"Hastings? As in daughter of Spencer Hastings? Granddaughter of Peter and Veronica Hastings?" The officer looked at her with a raised eyebrow, face skeptical. In hindsight, the daughter and granddaughter of lawyers being arrested probably didn't seem likely.

"Yeah." The distaste was evident in her tone. The officer looked slightly sympathetic at the reveal. He could only imagine what that would mean for her.

"Age?" The officer questioned as he opened the folder and started writing out information on the first page.

"Sixteen." His hand faltered as the age sunk in. He frowned with furrowed eyebrows as he resumed writing.

"You know why you were arrested?" He had a feeling she knew exactly why she was arrested but had to ask anyway.

"Well if I had to guess, I would say probably for the street racing." The sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice. The officer bit his lip to hide a smirk. From the files he had gone over that contained her own mother's previous questionings from around the same age, he knew their sarcasm was certainly something they shared. Most officers would've hated the sarcasm and found it insulting, but if anything he was amused by the remarks. They weren't rude or derogatory, they just had a smart-ass element that was warming.

"Good guess." He looked up and saw a small grin on her face. "So now I just have to ask for curiosities sake, basically the entirety of your family are lawyers. Yet you've submitted to questioning without one present, you must know you can. So why?" He wondered, watching for any tell.

"Simple. It wouldn't do me any good." She answered without falter or hesitation. Her face remained unchanged and there was no tell. Even the officer would admit, she was good at hiding whatever she was really thinking.

"And why's that?" He pushed curiously. She shrugged and lifted an eyebrow, challenging. When he did the same she finally relented, dropping it and answered.

Leaning forward on her forearms, she answered with a much more nonchalant tone than he would've imagined she would have in that given where they were. "Because let's face it, I was caught illegally street racing. And I have no doubt that there is no way any cop would've went on that bust unless there was solid evidence that we would be there racing. Because if there wasn't, you could've risked missing us and alerting us to the fact that you were on our tails. So you must've had solid proof meaning, you more than likely have me for much more than just the one count. That being said, if that's true and you have that evidence paired with the fact that I was spotted and caught street racing, nothing any lawyer can do would get me out of this completely clean. Just not possible." Finished, she leaned back in the chair, folding her arms over her chest.

"And how would you know that you have no chance? How would you know any of that?" The officer questioned confused with narrowed eyes.

"If you did your research on me, you would know how I know." Came the smart reply. Frowning, he nodded, closed the file, stood and left the room.

Walking into the viewing room, he greeted the detective. "Where's Ms. Hastings?" He questioned looking around the room only to find empty spare the two. The detective was looking through the one way glass, watching Alexandra. She turned to face him and shook her head.

"Not able to make it. She's apparently at a conference in Seattle."

"And she's not on the first flight back?" When the detective shook her head, he continued. "Why the hell not? Her daughter was just arrested on multiple counts of street racing. Why wouldn't she want to be here?"

Sighing the detective shook her head again and turned back to watch Alexandra through the glass. "She believes that apparently if there is anyway out of this, her daughter would've either found it on her own or not done it at all."

"You're saying she doesn't even care to be here for her daughter because she believes her daughter can find her own way out of it? That's not even possible. There isn't a way out of this and even Alexandra knows it." He exclaimed.

"I know." She admitted. "I was watching. The idea of it all barely seemed to faze her. I just don't know why she would risk it, being a lawyers kid. Why risk it when you know you're going to have multiple charges on you if you're caught. You would think she'd know better." The detectives brows were furrowed as she tried to figure it out.

"Why race? Why does any street racer race?" The officer questioned drawing the detectives gaze but he was staring at Alexandra. "Because for that quarter-mile or more, that's all that matters. Any problem they may have, or anything else in life in general, they leave at the gates. Nothing else matters. For those ten seconds, they're someone else. All that matters is the ten seconds between start and finish, the other racers and the race."

"But why just accept guilt and not even seem to fight?"

"Maybe because she's smart? There's nothing that would defend it. And fighting it would be a waste. The worst that will even happen is juvenile detention. No doubt she knows it and for whatever reason isn't afraid of it." The officer tried to reason an explanation. The detective nodded absently an sighed.

"If you're so convinced, see if you can get the confession her mother suggested."

"Her mother suggested a confession?" The officer questioned in disbelief. She responded with a grim nod. They both knew that no caring parent wouldn't be here for their child in this situation and they sure as hell wouldn't be the one to suggest a confession.

Walking back into the room with a single paper and pen in hand, the officer placed it in front of Alex. She looked down at it, scanning it over.

"What's this?" She questioned.

Frowning, he answered, "The statement. You just have to sign it."

She shook her head and pushed the pen and paper back to him. "It's a confession. A confession implies I did something wrong and I know it. That's why I'm not signing it."

"You broke the law. Multiple times. You even admitted that." The officer countered in confusion. She nodded.

"I broke the law, yes. I admitted that, yes. But I didn't and never will admit that racing was wrong, because that would imply regret. Something I'm not expressing over racing, ever. So you can take that confession that I know my mother wants and go shove it up her ass because it's not happening."

"A true racer through and through." The detective muttered to herself behind the glass.

The confession was never signed but it never mattered. Alex knew it never would've. It wouldn't have have changed anything, at all. She was found guilty, as predicted and sentenced to juvenile detention, also expected. For two years. Upon reaching a majority, she would be released and all would be done. But nothing ever happens as planned.

* * *

 _Two Months Later_

"Hastings. Visitor!" She was led to the visiting center and directed to sit at a table that was solely occupied by a man in a suit. When he noticed her presence, he stood and extended a hand.

"Jordan Carson." He greeted. She looked at his hand skeptically.

"What do you want?" She questioned bluntly, blatantly denying the extended hand. Jordan chuckled.

"I like you already. Direct. It's good. Very well." He followed her example and sat. "Simply put. I want you to work for me." He revealed.

Scoffing, Alex narrowed her eyes. "Doing what? Huh? What would you want a sixteen year old in juvie for racing for?"

"Just that. Racing." At her continued skeptical look he went on. "Maybe it'll help if you know what I do." He reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a closed leather two section badge. He flicked it open and laid it on the table. Slowly reaching forward, Alex picked it up and read.

 _Jordan Carson_

 _Director_

 _CIA_

His picture was next to it and above it was a CIA badge. Her eyes shifted from the badge up to his face as she flipped it closed and slid it across the table.

"Okay. What do you want?"

"You believe me? Just like that?" He asked curious. Alex shrugged.

"It's a legit badge. Your face is on it and who would go through all of this trouble for a sixteen year old kid if you weren't who you said you were. Either way, I trust my instincts and they're telling me you're not lying. So yes. It's really the only logical option."

"I knew I chose well with you." He smiled. "I want you to work for me. As an undercover operative. Particularly on street racing ops. There are more than you would think, from drug runs to global scale heists. I've seen your record. And no, not just your criminal one. Your racing one, about a mile long and only full of wins and won pink slips. Not afraid of risks nor have a strict moral compass. If you can justify it, it's okay. That's the mental perspective I need, and you have the skill set. Not to mention, you also already have enough credits to graduate high school, which you've done. And enough to get an early associates degree. Also done. And let's not leave your exceptional ability to lie, detect them, and intimidate out of it." He finished never once losing his grin.

"Well, it seems you're just an expert on all things me now aren't you? Now that you've listed my greatest hits, answer this. What's in it for me?"

"You mean aside from the obvious getting you out of here?" He questioned. Receiving a nod, he smirked and continued. "You never have to see her again. That is, if you chose not to." They both knew to which he was referring.

"When do I start?"

It was only a day and a half later that a private jetliner was arriving in Rio with merely two passengers. Alex was the first out of the door and down the steps. Looking around she turned back to face Jordan as he followed.

"Thought you were the director of the CIA. You know, an United States based agency?" Alex questioned as he led them away from the landing strip.

"I am and it is. But we have many connections outside of it and many times that's where we operate. Especially for street racing. As you know street racing is a global phenomenon. People love it all around and people use it for other purposes than just racing as well. Here in Rio? It's drugs and money. One of the most corrupt cities known." He explained as they got onto a cart to drive them from the hangar.

"So essentially the police are letting it happen." Alex guessed to receive a nod.

"Correct. They let the bosses of the scene do what they want, smuggle what they want, hell probably destroy the city if they wanted. As long as they got their money."

"Corrupt doesn't even begin to seem to describe it." Alex commented.

"You're right. It doesn't. That's why we've been called in. The CIA is one of the more powerful and reachful agencies of the world. We go places and do things others can't. That's why I need you to do things and go places that not only others can't, but that they won't. Think you can do that?"

"Will I be behind a wheel?"

"That's your job."

"Then I can do whatever you need done."

"Good. Let's go" he directed as the cart stopped and they got off entering a garage.

"Here's your background." Jordan handed her a file. "Your name as an operative is Quinn Walker. Not only will it defend you, but any family and friends you had. No other agent will know your real name. You will be a target. Every operative is when they choose this. And they know that. As do you. Clear?"

"Crystal. So… where's my car?"

* * *

 _Year 2017_

A.D was turning up the heat on all of the girls. That part of evident. If not by the fact that they were all tied up in chairs in a black room, then by the fact that they had lost all ability to even guess A.D's next move. They all came around at nearly the same time as the chloroform wore off leaving them all groggy and shaking their heads trying to dispel the blurriness in their vision even though it didn't help them see through the darkness.

"Where the hell are we?" Emily wondered.

"Shh!" Hanna cried. "My head is pounding worse than any hangover I've ever had." She complained.

"That would be the result of chloroform." Spencer spoke up in dryly.

"Alison? Aria?" Emily called out. They were the only two that hadn't spoken up yet.

"Here." Alison groaned quietly as she also woke nearly a minute later.

"Also here." Aria answered seconds later allowing the rest of them to release their held breathe in anticipation.

The once pitch black room was doused in lit as bright neon lights came on. Blinking rapidly, they readjusted their eyes to the lights and looked around for each other. It was easy to notice they were lined up in a row facing a wall with a one way glass window into a pitch black room. Spencer was the furthest to the left, followed by Hanna, Aria, Emily and finally Alison on the far right. The five all had their hands zip tied behind the backs of the chairs and their front legs were zip tied to the front legs of the chairs while their torsos were tied by rope to the chair. They all exchanged worried looks as their minds raced remembering the events that led to this situation.

"Glad to see you're all awake!" A happy voice called out from behind them. Turning their necks as far as they could go, they strained to catch site of the speaker. A figure stood dress in all black, donning the signature black hoodie that haunted all of their nightmares was who they presumed to be A.D, face hidden by hood and all.

"Who are you?" Spencer demanded, hoping to get the figure speaking again. What seemed very apparent in the first sentence was a clear accent.

"Aw, it hurts my feelings that you feel the need to ask. Shouldn't I have made a lasting impression by now?" The accented voice spoke again. It was clear it was female and British. It also had a vaguely familiar under sound to it, but not much more than that was distinguishable. That in all spoke volumes. If A.D was willing to let them hear her real voice than that meant something. Something substantial. All of the girls arrived at the realization at the same time.

Either the game was nearly over or they weren't going to be leaving the room alive.

* * *

 ** _So as you can see, this is the start to my first Pretty Little Liars story, I'm really looking forward to seeing what you guys think. Hope you like it. It certainly won't be one like any other. See ya next chapter! Let me know what you're thinking over in a review? It's always appreciated! -DS_**


	2. Chapter Two

_**Two Sides of Life**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _Last Time…_

 _Aw, it hurts my feelings that you feel the need to ask. Shouldn't I have made a lasting impression by now?" The accented voice spoke again. It was clear it was female and British. It also had a vaguely familiar under sound to it, but not much more than that was distinguishable. That in all spoke volumes. If A.D was willing to let them hear her real voice than that meant something. Something substantial. All of the girls arrived at the realization at the same time._

 _Either the game was nearly over or they weren't going to be leaving the room alive._

The girls all exchanged worried looks and as this realization fully set in, the room on the other side of the one way window also was suddenly enveloped in light. Looking in, they could see one person also tied to a chair in much a similar style as they were. The persons head was down with their chin to chest as they were still knocked out, but it was still easy to tell that it was a woman. Spencer, easily being the most critical, observed the woman based on the little she could determine. Sandy blonde medium length hair in a ponytail. Slender build, if she had to guess Spencer would say they were about the same height, at 5'7. She seemed young, their age at the most, possibly younger. That was what sickened Spencer most, to know that someone else was here, being played with by A.D, like another doll.

"Wakey wakey!" A.D's joyful voice called over an intercom into the other room. It was only seconds later that the woman noticeably moved with a groan as she woke. Her head lifted quickly and Spencer could see that the first thing she did was scan the room. If Spencer had to guess, she would probably say that the woman seemed to have some kind of training. It was only when the woman looked straight at the wall in front of her, facing the girls even if she didn't know they were there, did two of the five girls gasp.

The woman's eyes were a piercing blue, a blue that only one other person they had met had them. A blue that was normally seen filled with concern, caring and emotion were cold, calculating, emotionless. Emily and Spencer had only seen this particular shade of blue on Toby, a best friend and ex-boyfriend, respectively.

"Ah I see you've taken a notice and interest in her eye color. Yes, she gets it from her father." A.D interrupted their thoughts and revealed.

"Who is she?" Spencer demanded once her curiousness for the girls eye color and by extension heritage was overpowered by her anger at another person was here, captive.

"Quinn Walker." The distaste for the name was evident in A.D's tone. "Of course that's not her real name. Her real name, well that's something of interest." A shuffling could be heard behind the girls followed by footsteps as A.D came to stand by Spencer, who was glaring up at A.D while trying to see under the hood for any defining features.

When an open folder was thrown to the ground in front of the five, Spencer gave up knowing the hood kept their face to dark and look down at the open file. It was a collection of pictures that were now scattered around the folder as well as on it. Some of the young woman in a wide assortment of different cars, ranging from some as expensive as a McLaren or Ferrari's to a Dodge Challenger or even on a Ducati or two with everything in between. There were a few of her exiting private planes, some with her exchanging papers with someone, even a few with her holding a gun to someone's head. The only constant to all of the images was the woman, 'Quinn Walker'.

"This doesn't explain who she is or why she's there." A normally level-headed Emily remarked with a glare, clearly just as angry about everything as Spencer was.

"Because she deserves to be!" A.D snapped outraged. "She abandoned me to suffer alone with that- that woman!" She continued bitterly. Spencer's eyebrows furrowed and her eyes narrowed as she worked to put together the pieces in hopes of understanding and maybe even uncovering A.D's identity.

A.D now turned her head to direct her gaze to the one way window, looking through at the still mystery woman. She held up her hand and held down a button on what looked like some type of controller and then spoke.

"Enough looking around and scanning the room for any clues as to where you are. You're not going to find anything. So just give up." Her voice projected into the other room causing the woman's head to look around again in search of the source. Her eyes seemed to examine each one of the walls, having no doubt she was being somehow other than a camera as she looked for another way of being watched. Her eyes settled on the wall directly in front of her, the wall that on just the other side the five and A.D were watching.

"It's like she knows we're watching." Hanna gaped in disbelief.

"It's because she does." A.D interjected. "She has a trained eye for these things. Guess that's what being in the CIA does for you." The last statement was again filled with bitterness. Spencer filed the CIA bit of information away for later.

"You seem to have quite the distaste for her." Alison commented from her seat way on the far right.

"Not for her specifically. More for what she did." A.D corrected.

"Which was?" Aria questioned curiously, trying to get any bit of information out of A.D.

"Tell me something Aria. Would you abandon Mike in a bad situation?" A.D wondered. Aria's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Would you?" A.D pressed.

Swallowing, Aria shook her head. "No, he's my brother. I would never abandon him." She denied. A.D laughed loudly. As it died down, the laugh became bitter.

"That's what all siblings say. But guess what? They don't really mean it. When it comes down to it, they'll abandon you to save themselves. Because that's all that matters, themselves." The five could practically hear the resentment pouring out of her words. The pieces began slowly connecting in Spencer's mind as it clicked.

"She's your sister." Spencer breathed in disbelief. A.D sighed.

"That smartness. Grew up hating it, what it did." A.D paced behind them.

"Alex." A.D spoke through the handheld rectangular controller. On the other side of the window, woman's eyes widened slightly but other than that no emotions were evident. "Yes I know exactly who you are. More than you could imagine. Everything you care about, which honesty, isn't much, I know about. You know what I'm talking about. But if you're struggling, I'll give you a hint, it's four peoples lives you've saved once before." A.D smirked under her hood. Realization visibly dawned on the woman 'Alex's' face before her face turned colder and her eyes with controlled fury.

"You touch them and you're dead. Do you hear me? I will make sure you die." She spoke low and cold.

"What about the fifth one? What would you do if I did something to her?" A.D spoke, the smirk heard in her voice. That was when another piece of the puzzle clicked for Spencer. She was talking about them, there were five of them, but who was the four she cared for and who was the fifth? How would she know them? And when did she save them? All these questions were flying by at lightning speed in Spencer's mind.

"I would be careful with that answer." A voice spoke up from behind the woman in the other room. It was another person with a hood. Their voice was modulated but the woman, Alex, seemed to have an idea as to who it was as she stiffened in the chair under the bindings and her jaw clenched.

"I think we both know what I would do." Alex retorted voice full of contempt. She seemed to be speaking more to the figure behind her than to A.D.

"What about this version of her? She hasn't done anything yet." A.D pressed. Spencer heard Hanna gasp and turned her head to look at Hanna only to see Hanna looking wide eyed at something behind Spencer. The four were all looking behind Spencer with wide eyes. Spencer turned back confused to see A.D standing beside her, a gun pointed at Spencer's head.

"You do that I die!" Alex warned somehow knowing what A.D was doing without being able to see them. The figure behind Alex, lifted a gun aimed at Alex's head much like how A.D had one directed at Spencer.

"You're going to die either way. But that way, only one of us will be dying today." A.D revealed and gestures to the person behind Alex but not moving the gun from Spencer's head. Alex's eyes widened.

"One of us?" She muttered just loud enough for everyone to still hear. "No." She shook her head as realization dawned. "Why would you do this?" Came the confused question and furrowed eyebrows.

"Why would I do this?" A.D laughed humorlessly. "Now that's a stupid question. I'm doing it because you deserve it. You left me to fend for myself."

"No." Alex shook her head roughly denying it. "No that's not what I did. I was arrested."

"And then you made a deal with the CIA!" A.D shouted. "You could've made one for me to!" Alex brows furrowed as her head moved backwards in shock as if struck.

"That's what you're upset about?" She questioned in disbelief.

"Oh course that what's I'm upset about!" A.D scoffed. "You didn't even try-" she started.

"I tried!" Alex interrupted angrily. "I tried." She said again, this time quieter. "They didn't think you had what they were looking for." She admitted shaking her head. "You weren't a racer. And you weren't a liar. I was-am. I did try."

"No." A.D refused. "Obviously not hard enough! You let me suffer. Alone!" She pauses and took a breathe before smirking. "You know for the fact that our mother was a lawyer, that was a pretty shitty defense. The jury finds you guilty." Spencer saw A.D nod out of the corner of her eye and pressed a button on the controller. They watched as the other figure standing behind Alex looked down at something in the hand without the gun before he looked up and nodded.

"Stop!" Spencer shouted realizing what was about to happen, but it was to late.

There was a crash.

It was followed shortly by a gunshot.


	3. Chapter Three

_Flashbacks_

 _ **Two Sides of Life**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Last Time…_

 _"Stop!" Spencer shouted realizing what was about to happen, but it was two late._

 _There was a crashed._

 _It was shortly followed by a gunshot._

There were two guns to two peoples heads. One on each side of the window. One was on their knees, and the other was in a chair.

A minute prior it was two people in chairs.

Now a person in a black hoodie was kneeling on the ground with a gun pointed to his head.

And the person holding the gun? Well they had the unique ability to pull a trigger with little remorse and even less hesitation when the person on the receiving end deserved it.

 _Alex pulled forward with just enough force for the chair to rock and pushed back making the chair hop and land just right on its back legs for them to snap sending the chair crashing to the ground. She lifted her zip tied hands above her hand before sending them roughly down to collide with her midsection generating a loud snap as the ties snapped in two._

 _A gun shot rang out as a bullet grazed her arm as she moved forward quicker than Spencer would've imagined. She grabbed a hold of the barrel of the gun and spun into the person before yanking effectively pulling them over her shoulder sending them crashing to the floor with the gun now solely in her hand, pointing directly at their head._

 _"Knees." She commended harshly. The person slowly rose to their knees with their hands up, the gun pointing at their head._

A.D, though knowing Alex was CIA, seemed taken aback by this fast and abrupt change in position. At least from what Spencer could tell from under the hood.

The girls took in the scene. Spencer noticed that it was evident that Alex was shot as blood could be seen on the sleeve of her navy long sleeve shirt where the bullet seemed to have grazed her.

"Think about you're next move Alex." A.D warned slowly. Alex shook her head coldly.

"No." Her voice was just as cold as her eyes. "Think about yours. Because I think we both know, I have no problem killing him. In fact in the past I would've jumped at the chance. What's to make you think I wouldn't now?" She remarked. Spencer heard A.D take a deep breathe, trying to calm herself. A.D pressed a button on the controller and the wall changed. It made it so now it was a two way window. Alex could now see in, she could also see the gun still pointed at Spencer's head.

"You shoot him, I'll shoot her. Then we would both go down." A.D threatened. It was then that Spencer heard Alison take a sharp intake of breathe. Spencer adverted her eyes to Alison to see her eyes flicking between the two siblings on either side of the glass, each with a gun in their hand, and Spencer. When her eyes landed on Spencer, their eyes met and Spencer could see the shock in eyes Alison's eyes and the paleness of a ghost on her face.

Emily seemed to be only seconds behind seeing the interaction and putting the unbelievable pieces together as her faced displayed her disbelief and she muttered, "Holy shit." Just loud enough to be heard.

A.D shifted her gaze and attention away from Alex. "I see some of you have figured it out." It was then that she lowered the hood and shrugged the hoodie off to reveal a woman that looked remarkably similar to one of the five. Same brown hair, same dark brown eyes and same slim, five foot seven build. It was easy to tell the two were related just by the key identifiers, though that was all they had to share. Even after taking off the hoodie, her arm didn't falter from its position holding the gun.

"How did you become A.D?" Alex demanded from the other side of the glass as the newest revelation sunk in for the five.

"I came back to the past when Charolette was murdered. Figured it would be a good start. Make it seem like I doing everything because of her murder when that wasn't even close. They never would've guessed." A.D explained with a smirk.

"No they wouldn't have." Alex conceded. "So why do all of this?" She gestured her hand around with the hand not holding the gun. "You could've continued on, and eventually finished the job if you wanted. So why reveal the truth?"

"Because what better torture than to find out you sucked as a parent and that your children grew up hating you?" A.D laughed before shaking her head. "But I don't think that's your real question. You want to know why I pulled you back here. Why I dragged you through back through time back to 2017?" At Alex's silence she continued. "I got an anonymous message. It told me the truth. About who you were fighting." A.D revealed. "It also said what you planned to do." She added before shaking her head again with a bitter laugh. "You were going to stop my plan. Granted you didn't know it was me, but you were going to stop A.D. Because you hoped that A.D was the reason our mother turned out the way she did. Why she killed your father when you were seven maybe?" Alex's jaw clenched at the comment. "Well I'll tell you right now, she killed him in a drunk rage. Thought he was going to take you away. And he was. She just couldn't have that. Would've ruined her reputation." A.D revealed, grinning evilly as Alex's cold mask slightly cracked as she stood shocked.

"How do you know any of that?" Alex's voice was cold with anger.

"My own father told me." A.D stated simply. This time it was Alex's face that had the smirk on it. "What are you smirking about?" A.D demanded.

"You know your father always hated me. Hated our mother too after he found out what she was doing, he couldn't get you away from her but he still made sure you had someone." A.D's face slipped. Alex continued, "Yeah, I know about that. So I guess that's why I have no doubt in my mind, that he would do anything for you." Alex reached forward and yanked the hood off the persons head that she still had the gun aimed at. It revealed a man with a deep frown of anger on his face, a face they all knew to well. "Hello Wren. Interesting to see you here." Alex greeted with a smirk.

"Alexandra." He sneered British accent and all. "Why don't you put the gun now? We all know you won't really shoot me, your sisters father." He suggested without really suggesting.

"You know who I _was_. When I was _sixteen_. A lots changed since then. I've changed, a lot. Maybe when I was sixteen I wouldn't have shot you, I was just a young street racer only in it for those ten seconds of freedom. I'm nineteen now. I've done more things than you can even _imagine_. And I wouldn't change any of them. So I _suggest_ you really reconsider how much you think you know me. Or how much you're willing to stake on me not pulling this trigger." Alex warned coldly. Spencer could see Wren visibly swallow. He looked older than the Wren she knew, maybe because some way he was. Was time travel real?

"You do that and I shoot her!" A.D screeched.

"You know what? This back and forth with the threats, getting kind of tiring." Alex admitted before she suddenly moved the gun to point at the window and released three bullets into the window shattering it on the third shot as Alex surged through the broken window and was now on the same side as the girls with the gun know pointed at A.D. "You're going to let all of us go. All six of us. Right now." Alex ordered.

"And if I don't?" A.D question skeptically.

"We leave this building. One way or another. Either you let us go, or I make you." By the cold glint in Alex's piercing blue eyes, everyone could see she was not bluffing.

"You wouldn't shoot me." A.D chuckled nervously. "I'm your sister." She protested when the gun didn't falter.

"Half. Half-sister. And knowing everything you've done to them-" she gestured to the five. "I have no idea who you are. I've done things, very questionable things, I've killed, but I have never, never, played with peoples lives like their dolls. And I have never tortured anyone the way you have. So I promise you, you will pay. Related or not. I care more about the promise I made to my fathers grave than any promise I ever, _ever_ made you." Her words were cold and meant to hurt, and they did. A.D may have been harsh but she was a person and she felt the blow that the words packed. It was when Alex's gun shifted to land on her father that was trying to make a move from behind her that the decision was made in her mind.

She shook her head in her fathers direction. Confused, he frowned but nodded. Alex looked back at her. A.D put the safety on and raised the gun to show she meant no harm with it. She bent and set it on the ground.

"You win this round. But remember, it's only because I'm giving in. You will not win another. Because you may have mom's ruthlessness and coldness, but I have her smartness." A.D's eye bore into Alex's. "And that's all I need to win." And with that she turned and left the room, her father following but not before he sent a glare at Alex. Only when the door closed with a slam did Alex relax even the slightest before looking to the five.

"You have a shit ton of explaining to do." Hanna blurted out, making Alex raise an amused eyebrow. "Because I'm so damn confused." A small smile appeared on the left edge of Alex's mouth.

"It wouldn't be you if you weren't Hanna." Emily quipped dryly from her seat. Leaving the five, Alex did a sweep around the room looking for something to cut the zip ties with only to find nothing. The room was empty except for the still scattered pictures and the girls and the chairs they were tied and zip cuffed to. Sighing, Alex moved to stand in front of them sizing up the ties, thinking.

"Well are you going to get us out of here?" Alison snapped obviously not appreciating the fact that Alex hadn't done anything yet.

"There's nothing to cut the zip ties with." Aria realized after also looking around the room from her seat. Alex nodded solemnly.

"What does that mean we're stuck in these chairs?" Hanna exclaimed worried. Alex closed her eyes, rubbed her forehead and shook her head before looking back up at the girls. The motion was very familiar to all of them as they had lived with it for years.

"Au-" Alex started only to stop abruptly and clear her throat. "Um Emily. This is going to hurt." Alex warned as she moved to stand behind Emily. Emily looked around at her frantic.

"Wait wha-" She didn't get to find her sentence as the back to legs to her chair were snapped from being kicked out and her chair crashed to the ground. "Holy shit!" Emily shouted out after landing roughly on the ground and pieces of the former chair she was tied to.

"Hey!" Alison exclaimed upon seeing Emily fall to the ground.

"Sorry." Alex apologized without sounding even a touch apologetic. "Only way I could think of to get the front zip ties off from her legs."

"God I'm going to be sore tomorrow from that." Emily muttered as she stood with her still zip tied hands. "Now what about these." She gestured her hands to Alex. Alex grabbed her hands, twisting the ties so the connector was in the center when she pulled it as tight as possible, eliciting a grunt from Emily.

"Okay, now just raise it as high above your head as you can and then yank down and into your midsection as fast and with as much force as you can generate." Alex directed stepping back to watch Emily like the other four. She did as directed and was rewarded with a resounding snap as the zip ties gave way under the speed and force applied. Emily was free. Alex moved to help Aria when Emily spoke from next to Alison as she realized something.

"What about Alison?" Emily questioned concerned getting Alex's attention. Alex did pause in moving to Aria when she responded.

"What about her?" Alex asked confused as she moved to kick out the legs from Aria's chair next.

"She's pregnant. She can't do either of those." Spencer answered first. Alex froze, stopping her kick before she made contact with Aria's chair legs. She looked over to Spencer and then to Emily and Alison, mouth slightly open in surprise.

Caribbean blue met ice blue as Alex frowned in thought before shaking her head. "Help Aria." Alex told Emily before walking over to Alison's chair.

"But-" Emily started.

"I'm not going to hurt her." Alex promised. Emily looked unconvinced and searched Alex's eyes for a lie, a sign of deception. She didn't find one but she had no doubt that she wouldn't have found one either way. Alex was after all according to A.D, a CIA agent. She finally nodded and moved over to Aria and away from Alison. Alex did a circle around Alison's chair, looking for something, anything as Alison watched it.

"Apparently you're Spencer's future kid, so you should be able to figure it out." Alison said quietly. It was quiet enough that only Alex could hear it as she stopped circling to look at her.

"She was right though. I'm the ruthless and cold one. She's the smart one." Alex conceded going back to A.D's words.

Alison scoffed. "Judging by everything she's done to us, I would say she's probably the ruthless one. And if she can be both than you are to."

"You better hope you're not heavy." Alex commented randomly.

"Excuse me?" Alison demanded once the shock wore off but Alex was already in motion. She grabbed one of the splintered pieces from Emily's broken chair and set it in front of Alison's legs on the ground. She then laid on the floor and slid under Alison's chair. Her head was near Alison's legs. Emily and Aria stopped helping Hanna as she watched. Alex took the piece of wood from above her head and slide it between Alison's left leg and the left front leg of the chair. Alex then moved so both of her feet were on either side of Alison's left leg with her feet on the piece of wood that she was hoping was thick enough to work.

"Get ready to have to use your left leg." Alex directed as she kicked with both legs on the wood causing the left leg to snap away from Alison's leg. The chair dipped from a second before Alison caught herself. Alex removed the wood from being strapped to her leg from the snapped end. She then repeated the process on the other leg.

Once her legs were freed, Alex stood and managed to get the cable bindings off from around Alison's torso. Now being free from the chair, Alison stood. "What about the zip ties on my hands? How are you going to pull that one off?" Alison asked curious as she looked at the other four who were now all free.

Alex eyes lit up as she shook her head. "I'm not." She turned to Emily. "You are." All five of them looked confused.

"What?" Emily questioned.

"She can't yank down with as much force needed on her midsection. But-" Alex was cut off.

"It doesn't need to be her midsection." Spencer finished in realization. Alex nodded. Alison, Emily, Hanna and Aria still looked slightly lost.

"Arms up and open." Alex directed as Spencer moved Emily into place directly in front of Alison until Alison's front was tightly against Emily's back before they pulled Alison's arms over Emilys head so that she was holding her from behind with her zip tied hands. It was then that it clicked for all of them. Alex tightened Alison's ties and moved the connected to the center before nodding to Alison who hesitated until she received a nod of assurance from Emily. Arms up, she yanked them down into Emily midsection hard to once again be rewarded with a loud snap as the ties broke.

With all of the girls free, they made their way to the door. Alex leading as she had a gun, and Emily had the other gun standing close to Alison. Pulling the door open, Alex was stopped abruptly causing Spencer, who was right behind her speaking to Aria to run into her back, by the sight that greeted her, or more specifically the person.


	4. Chapter Four

**_Two Sides Of Life  
_**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _Last Time…_

 _With all of the girls free, they made their way to the door. Alex leading as she had a gun, and Emily had the other gun standing close to Alison. Pulling the door open, Alex was stopped abruptly causing Spencer, who was right behind her speaking to Aria to run into her back, by the sight that greeted her, or more specifically the person._

Spencer, who was whispering to Aria hadn't noticed that Alex abruptly stopped and slammed into her back. Turning from Aria, she looked questioningly at Alex. She noticed Alex tensed up just as she backed up pushing Spencer back as well as the person that was right outside the door came into view.

"Well well well, I've been looking for you for three years. Never would've thought I'd find you almost twenty years in the past." Spencer knew that voice. All of the five did. It was hers. The woman came into view for them all. The five gasped almost exactly in unison. The woman looked exactly like Spencer, just more aged, twenty-three more years aged to be exact.

"Someone want to explain? Because this is crazy!" Hanna exclaimed amazed being the first to break out her shock.

"Spence, that's-that's you." Aria stammered and swallowed.

"Yes it is." The older Spencer smirked. She lifted her hand to show them a gun as she clicked the safety off. "No smart moves. I just want a simple word with my daughter here." She gestured towards Alex.

"Not happening." Alex refused. "Whatever you want, save it and go back to 2039." Alex suggested. Older Spencer tisked and shook her head.

"Now you've certainly gained a backbone since I last saw you. I mean before you were just a sarcastic smartass that didn't care for rules now?" She paused as her smirk dropped. "Now you're just another one of my regrets." Her smirk came back.

"Just now? Really? Thought I always was." Alex quipped dryly. Older Spencer obviously wasn't in the mood for remarks as she raised the gun and placed the pistols barrel against the outer side of Alex's upper left arm, the grazed arm. She pushed the side of the barrel against the graze and Spencer could see Alex's jaw momentarily clench in pain.

"Stop. You're hurting her." Spencer demanded to her older counterpart. Older Spencer glanced at her.

"That's the point. You're too naïve to see the problems she's caused me. You would be the same, you are the same." Older Spencer looked back at Alex just to time to get hit by Alex's fist and propelled backwards. Alex hadn't moved other than for the punch, she didn't continue even as her mother stalked forward and grabbed the collar of her shirt and swinging her to slam back first onto the wall. "You will never strike me again." She warned lowly and harshly. Alex swallowed, she had gone up against some of the worst of the worst in the past three years working with the CIA, she had had guns pointed or aimed at her time and time again and never faltered, she had gotten out of impossible situations before but all of that seemed to be forgotten when at the mercy of her mother again. The mother that made her life a living hell until she was sixteen. None of that pain was forgotten. It never totally would be. But Alex had stopped being helpless the day she made that deal over three years ago. That was how she found the strength to push her mother away from her.

"I'm not your punching bag anymore. You can't threaten me and think I'm going to cower. Because I'm not. I'm not that scared little kid anymore."

"We'll see about that. Because from what I just saw in your eyes, I would say you still have some of that kid in you. I saw that fear. Don't get comfortable Alex. I know what you were planning, and I'm not about to let you do it. Remember that." And with that she turned and left without another word. Alex's eyes followed her as if making sure she wasn't going to come back. When she knew she wasn't she finally released the breathe she didn't know she was holding and turned back to the five to see them all staring. All wide eyed.

"What?" Alex demanded. They all exchanged looks but it was Emily that spoke.

"What was that?" She questioned quietly.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Alex snapped. None of the five looked convinced. Sighing, Alex continued, "I'll explain later." She promised. "Let's just get out of this hellhole first, okay?" The five exchanged looks before they all nodded in agreement.

It was less than a hour later that they were all back in Spencer's barn standing and sitting around the kitchen island.

"Now, care to explain?" Alison started after they sat there for at least five minutes in a tense silence.

"Not preferably." Alex retorted, looking down for a second before looking back up. "But I realize I don't exactly have a choice in it. So I'll put it simply, my mother and I… don't get along."

"Seems like a bit of an understatement." Emily commented when Hanna and Alison snorted at the wording.

"It's… very complicated." Alex sighed.

"How is it complicated?" Aria squinted. "It looked pretty self-explanatory. She-" she was cut off.

"Was looking for you." Alison interjected cutting Aria off when she spotted the pained look on Spencer's face. They all knew what Aria was going to say. They all had some idea of the relationship between Alex and the older Spencer and it didn't look good. Alex's eyes shifted to Spencer who was looking down at the counter top. Knowing she wasn't going to look up, Alex gaze moved to pass over the group one by one.

"She was looking for me for a specific reason. And it wasn't to catch up." Alex admitted. This garnered Spencer attention enough to make her look up.

"Which is?" Hanna prompted loudly.

"Before I was dragged back here by my sister, I was working on a plan." Alex stopped and looked down not meeting their eyes knowing what she was about to say next was not something she wanted to say let alone see their reactions for. "It was to counter A.D's plan. Who at the time, I didn't know was my sister." She paused, this was it. "My theory always was that A.D was what started to twisted my mother. But when I was going over hospitals records of my mothers, to let it be said, that may not be the case." She swallowed.

"Okay I'm lost." Aria declared. "What does any of that mean? Why would Spenc- Older Spencer-" she corrected quickly. "be looking for you?"

"My original plan was to kill A.D, as a way to stop all of this… but after seeing the records, it wouldn't change anything." Alex answered just as cryptically.

"What the hell do these records say that has you so vague about it?" Alison wondered. Emily sent her a look. All of them, including Spencer, were were watching her waiting for the answer that would change everything.

Alex tilted her head before reaching into her inner jacket pocket that she retrieved from lair, and pulled out a packet of folded papers. She didn't unfold them, but merely looked them before handing them specifically to Alison. Alison looked questioningly at her, curious why she didn't unfold it and put it in front of all of the girls.

"You'll understand when you read it." Alex promised. The other four looked between Alison and Alex incredibly confused. Alison frowned slightly before taking a preparing breathe and unfolded the stack of at least ten papers. Her eyes flicked to the top of the first page and widened. She glanced at Alex for confirmation and when she nodded Alison looked back down at the paper in stunned silence. She continued to read the first paper, her eyes pausing every now and then and when she finished she refused to look up at Alex.

"Is-is this t-true?" Alison's voice shook. When Alex nodded, Alison looked up and met her eyes, it was clear Alison's eyes held unshed tears. "H-how could nobody have found out about it?" She shook her head in disbelief. The other four looked bewildered and even a bit horrified that whatever was just on the first page could've made Alison respond like that. Emily had only managed to spot the top of the page which had a CIA logo and header.

"I was seven and didn't understand. My sister wasn't home, she only five so it wouldn't have mattered but… I was too young to really understand it. When she told me to lie and say I saw nothing, I did it without hesitation. She said it was better that way, that a mugger did it. But, if there's one lie that I've told and regretted, it's that one. I did what she said and the cops were none the wiser. In fact the only way I could actually have that report is because of my time in the CIA. That was how I found out the truth." Alex explained. Alison nodded before moving that paper to the back of the packet in her hands and started on the second.

Alison seemed to pale by the second as her eyes halted barely a third down the second page. It was all because of nineteen words. **_Intermittent Explosive Disorder caused by Possible Post Traumatic Stress Disorder Via Child Birth And Death. See Hospital Record Below._**

"We need to do this in private." Alison demanded and pulled Alex around the island and into Spencer's bedroom leaving the four girls stunned and confused. Alison swallowed deeply as her eyes trailed down to the papers once she shut the door and sat on the bed.

 _Date – August 17th 2020_

 _Patient – Spencer Cavanaugh nee Hastings_

 _Ward – Delivery & Maternity_

 _Summary – Patient was giving birth to twins. The first was a girl, later named Alexandra Cavanaugh, born at 3:53pm on the 17th of August, but as the girl was being pulled the remainder of the way out, there was a snag. Her umbilical cord seemed to be 'stuck' for lack of a better word. By the time it was cut, the second baby, a boy, was on his way. Unfortunately, when removed, he wasn't breathing and his body held a blue tint. Oxygen was given only to be met with saddening results. The boy could not be revived. Cause of death was umbilical cord strangulation. No obvious reasoning other than in previous evidence in ultrasound and pictures the boy was meant and ready to come out first. Maybe if he had, he would be alive? No sure answer._

 _Child #2_

 _Name - Quest Cavanaugh – Twin(Not Identical)_

 _Gender – Male_

 _Time of Arrival – 3:55pm_

 _Time of Death - 3:57pm_

 _Cause of Death – Umbilical Cord Strangulation_

 _Child #1_

 _Name – Alexandra Cavanaugh – Twin(Not Identical)_

 _Gender – Female_

 _Time of Arrival – 3:53pm_

 _Alive_

Alison looked up and met Alex's eyes. Everything fell into place for Alison. A.D wasn't the start of Spencer's descent. It was this event. An event she believed was Alex's fault. "She thought it was your fault, didn't she?" Alison questioned softly. Alex nodded slowly and sighed.

"In some ways, she was right. It was my fault." Alex conceded. Alison shook her head vehemently.

"No." She denied fiercely surprising everyone as they were still all in the dark. "You didn't mean to do it. It wasn't like it was planned murder. It was something that nobody could've predicted would've happen, a tragedy yes, but not your fault." Alison pressed.

"She believed it was." Alex chuckled darkly and humorlessly. She gestured to the papers in Alison's hands when she continued. "That's how it all started. How and why she came to hate me. My father, well, he was just as devastated. He tried to keep it together for her, to help her but she didn't want it. Instead she sunk and sunk further into herself or more accurately her work. And if she wasn't at work? She was at a bar, or hungover. She hit rock bottom when I was seven. DUI."

"Let me guess, disbarred?" Alison wondered trying to fill in the pieces with all of the new information. Alex shook her head, shocking Alison. She knew a DUI was grounds for disbarment.

"Nearly. Next page." Alex directed. Alison looked at the third page. To say what she saw shocked her to say the least. It was an unfiled police report of Spencer's DUI. It was all filled out but not filed.

"Why was it never filed?" Alison questioned.

"Let's just say, my mother had a knack for getting what she wanted. One way or another. And she certainly didn't want this to go on record. So poof! Away it went. My father still found out. He threatened to take me away, hell he threatened to get my sister taken away. And as I said, my mother always gets what she wants. And she wanted us."

"Why though? Why want you? Seems like all she did was hate you." Alison pointed out. Alex nodded in understanding. Alison's question was valid and something she herself used to wonder… before she learned everything.

"That was exactly why she kept me around. I didn't know at the time, hell never knew I was supposed to have a twin that died. I mean aside from the fact that having her kids taken away wouldn't look good for her reputation. Me being around? It gave her someone to hate, to blame, and to punish. You can't blame nature or unexplainable tragedy, and everyone wants something or someone to blame when problem arise. It seemed accurate to her." Alex explained.

"When did she develop the IED?" Alison wondered as she skimmed the rest of the pages. It seemed most of them were nothing compared to the bombshells the first three dropped.

"Her first outburst was actually her killing my father. After that, it spiraled and she became… more harsh. She became someone I grew to hate. And until I was sixteen and arrested, she was my warden more than my mom. I was happy when I was arrested. I didn't fight it, I wanted to go. So yeah, my sister was right, I did abandon her for myself, but I had my reasons. She suffered but she had Wren to help protect her, she didn't get half of the hate and punishment I got." Alex finished talking just when Alison started on the last page. It was the page Alex knew Alison would want the most, the ones the others would definitely be seeing after.

"That's A.D." Alison mumbled in awe of the information on the page. Alex nodded.

"That's A.D." Alex repeated.

It was nearly ten minutes later when they were about to leave the room that Alison grabbed Alex's arm and stopped her. Alex looked at her questioningly.

"Why show me this? Why not the entire group? Or Spencer?" Alison asked curious. Alex seemed to hesitate before she met Alison's eyes.

"I am going to tell them. But you had to be first. I needed to see your reaction to see how much they could handle. And I choose you because out all of you, and I wasn't particularly close with any of you, you're the only one that always knew what was happening. You helped me a few times when I really needed it. You also taught me to lie just as well as you could, and how to sneak out. So in all honesty, without you? I wouldn't be living the life I live know, the life I've grown to appreciate and become accustomed to. And as weird as it sounds, given what I do, happy with it." Alex admitted honestly. Alison's eyes softened.

"I helped you because of my own mother, didn't I?" Alison realized.

"Kind of. You know how to help me because of it, but you helped me because you know what it was like to having an unloving mother. Granted, mine was basically hell and way worse, but you still made the effort for me. That's why I wanted to repay the favor by telling you all of this and…" She trialed off suddenly unsure.

"And what?" Alison asked concerned having picked up on her unsureness.

"Exactly how much do you know how your pregnancy?"

They left the bedroom to rejoin the group ten minutes later. After having been gone for a half hour, the four were all sitting on the couch talking when Alex and Alison sat back down among the group.

"Finally!" Hanna was the first to blurt out. "Thought you were going to make us wait all night. Now can you tell us whatever the hell that was about?" She exclaimed before demanding. Alison looked at Alex who nodded. Alison handed her the papers back and Alex looked at them, silently for a moment. Before she started with the last paper.

"Meet A.D." she announced as she slide the paper in front of the girls. "My younger half-sister by about two years, Avery Kingston."


	5. Chapter Five

_**Two Sides Of Life**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Last Time…_

 _"Finally!" Hanna was the first to blurt out. "Thought you were going to make us wait all night. Now can you tell us whatever the hell that was about?" She exclaimed before demanding. Alison looked at Alex who nodded. Alison handed her the papers back and Alex looked at them, silently for a moment. Before she started with the last paper._

 _"Meet A.D." she announced_ _as she slid the paper in front of the girls. "My younger half-sister by about two years, Avery Kingston."_

Alex was standing back to the group facing the fireplace. The four along with Alison were sitting on the couch taking in the new information.

"So you never knew she was A.D?" Aria repeated. Before Alex could answer Hanna interrupted.

"How the hell could you not know your sister was a psycho torturer?" She exclaimed. Alex sighed and shook her head even though she wasn't looking at them.

"She never used to be 'psycho' as you so nicely put it." Alex commented dryly. "She- she was as pure as you can get with an upbringing like hers. But even just something as simple as the one of the few people you trust abandoning you can change that in an instant apparently. All she would've had left was her father, who as much as I hate him, I was thankful to him, he was able to stop any of the…" She trialed off for a second remembering Spencer was one of the five listening. Knowing they would push anyway, she continued not faltering, "physical abuse. Mental however… that's a different story. What she couldn't do with physical she made up for with mental. It was twice maybe even three times as harsh for her. But it was visibly unnoticeable, so her father never knew. I would imagine a few years suffering from that alone would do a number."

The room was in silence aside from the crackling of the fire when Spencer spoke. "Were you mentally… abused?" Her voice was soft and cracked over the words. Alex knowing Spencer would need to really look her in the eye to see the truth and believe it, turned and looked at her, shaking her head.

"No. Not for her lack trying but eventually she gave up on that route when she saw I wouldn't break. The furtherest anything mental went was verbal put downs or the situation in general." Alex answered truthfully.

"So it was physical?" Aria questioned causing Spencer to break eye contact and look down in sadness. Alex could only imagine how that must feel, to hear about what you're future self do, what you will do and to know it's awful.

"It was. I did something bad and I was either neglected or punished. That is for the things she caught me for. I did a lot of things she didn't. But one that never would slip by, were my grades. Didn't matter if she was in another state or just another town, she always knew how I was doing."

"How did nobody find out?" Emily shook her head in disbelief. The others nodded in agreement.

"About the physical abuse?" When they are nodded again, Alex continued, "Answer me this. You come from a family of lawyers with practically a spotless reputation and what wasn't spotless is either forgotten about or covered up, so would you think for a second that, that kid doesn't have the perfect life especially when on outside looking in, it looks like they do? Tell me, would you question it? As an average person, without all of the A and A.D things you've been through, would you?" Alex wondered. After a few minutes of thinking the five reluctantly admitted the truth Alex knew they would, it was how everyone thought, her mother knew it, it was her job to know how people thought and argued. She knew it wouldn't be even imagined.

"No." That and a series of shaking heads was the collective answer. Alex had a small smile and shrugged.

"Then there's your answer. That's how."

"Well you know what it's getting late. And kidnappings make for a pretty eventful day. So, we can pick this up in the morning?" Emily suggested, to which the rest of the group, though some reluctantly having only seen three or four of the ten papers and none that caused any of the reactions they saw Alison have earlier, and Alex agreed. They stood or in Alex's case stayed standing but before anyone could move Alison spoke again.

"Alex, if you want, you can stay with us." Alison offered evenly gesturing to Emily and herself. Emily raised an eyebrow towards Alison but dropped it when she sent her a glare. Aria and Hanna watched Spencer for a reaction as she had froze from drinking from her glass at Alison's words.

"Actually, I was thinking I could stay here." Alex admitted. Her words caused Spencer's head to shoot up and her eyes to search to meet Alex's. "That is, if you're okay with it?" Alex questioned. The question had them all on edge. The entire situation did. Spencer nodded.

"Of course." She had a small smile which Alex returned.

Aria and Hanna left minutes later and Emily had left to go wait in the car when Alison hadn't moved indicating she wanted to speak with Alex. Spencer had gone into her room to get blankets for the couch but stopped in the hall when she heard Alison speak as she listened in and peeked around the corner watching the two.

"Alex are you sure about this?" Alison asked concerned.

"About what?" Alex frowned and shifted feet.

"About staying with Spencer. Alex, I think we both know things that they don't. And knowing those things has me questioning why you'd want to stay with Spencer." Alison continued as her confusion seeped through.

Sighing, Alex looked down resigned. "Look." She looked back up and met Alison's eyes. "I know she's not that person. Not yet. And I am more than capable of distinguishing them. So there's really nothing to worry about." Alex promised but Alison was far from convinced.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Alison snapped losing patience. Alex tilted her head and frowned.

"I know it's not. And I know what you did mean. But I'm telling you right now, the person in there-" Alex pointed in the direction of the bedroom. "And the person that I grew up to hate, are nothing alike yet. We both know what caused it to happen. It hasn't yet and it won't. I'm making sure of that." Alex promised in a time that was easy to see she wasn't budging.

Alison's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean it won't? What are you going to do Alex?" She demanded.

"It means trust me. Because I know what I'm doing. And right now, what I'm doing, is staying here." Alex's tone left no room for argument. Alison nodded stiffly. Alex certainly got Spencer's stubbornness.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She muttered worried as she left. Alex didn't reply nor follow, she just nodded.

Spencer waiting another few minutes before getting the blankets and reentering the living room. Alex was now standing in the kitchen at the island, eating a leftover piece of pizza. Silently, Spencer joined her after heating up her own slice. They sat in silence before Spencer couldn't take it anymore and swallowed.

"How can you look at me and not see her?" Spencer questioned quietly, barely audible. But Alex heard, she knew she did.

"You heard." It wasn't a question but rather a statement but Spencer nodded anyway.

"I just don't understand how you can do it. Look at someone that looks the same as the person that made your life hell. Or actually is the same person." Spencer shook her head sadly.

"Because your not." Alex sighed and shook her own head. "Well technically you are but mentally you're not. What happened to her hasn't happened to you. And I'm not going to let it." Alex answered cryptically.

"How can you stop it? You know it's not A.D now but what is it? How do stop something from happening when you don't even know what it is?" Spencer questioned rhetorically. Alex just shook her head silently.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." Alex lied. She already knew what caused it. What made the descent start, and she already had a plan to stop it. If she could keep them out of it, than she would. Spencer nodded wordlessly and stood taking both empty plates to place them in the sink. When she turned around she just stared at Alex, head tilted.

"You don't plan to sleep in that do you?" She questioned quizzically. Alex eyebrows shot up in confusion. "You have blood on your sleeve still." She gestured to the arm that was grazed. Sure enough, the upper half of the sleeve was blood stained.

"Well I didn't exactly have time to pack before I was kidnapped to the past." Alex remarked dryly causing Spencer to smirk slightly.

"C'mon." Spencer pushed off the counter and led the way to her room. Entering the room she went over to one of the dressers while Alex looked around. Alex came to a stop in front of one of the nightstands. There was a picture, it was one of all of the girls and their boyfriends and girlfriends at the time. It was five years old. Alex picked it up and smiled, looking at it.

"You never said his name. Like directly. It's Toby isn't it?" Spencer spoke after closing the drawer and seeing what Alex was looking it. Her words broke Alex from her thoughts.

"Yeah It is. I guess I never have, I figured you'd asked eventually. Truth be told, I don't know much personal things about him. I only know what my Alison's told me and what I could find sifting through CIA and police records." Alex admitted not putting the picture back down.

"What happened to him?" Spencer wondered. Alex never directly explained, or even said, it just felt like something did. Alex shook her head.

"Trust me, you're better not knowing." Alex promised as she put the picture back down. "At least not right now." She muttered the last part, but Spencer still heard it and frowned before deciding not to comment just yet.

The time they spent in the bedroom was just enough for someone to slip in and out of the barn undetected and neither Alex nor Spencer were any the wiser.

Spencer handed Alex the t-shirt and sweatpants before wishing her a goodnight. Nodding, Alex returned to the living room making a stop at the bathroom on the way to change and use it. Once back in the living room, she lied on the couch very similar to how Spencer was lying in bed and both fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

It was nine am when Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison entered the barn after having knocked on the door for a solid ten minutes only to receive no answer. They tried to door to find it unlocked, sharing a look they entered slowly.

They entered the living room to see Alex asleep on the couch on her back with an arm rested above her head.

"You would think being a secret spy she would've woken up at hearing us banging on the door." Hanna commented as they walked further into the room. They were two thirds through the living room when Aria stopped causing Hanna to run right into her back.

"The game." Aria whispered in disbelief and pointed to Spencer's kitchen table.

"We have to wake them up now." Alison announced as she left the room in the direction of Spencer's room. Spencer's bedroom door was open and Alison could already see she was still sleep, in practically the same position that Alex was in with an arm above the head. "Wow they really are mother and daughter." She muttered to herself as she tapped Spencer trying to wake her. After a minute of hard tapping with no response, Alison decided to resort to drastic measures and left the room.

She reentered the living room to see Emily, Aria and Hanna trying to wake Alex only to have the same results. Alison continued into the kitchen were she grabbed a glass of water and made her way back to Spencer.

Hanna caught sight of Alison getting the water and instantly lit up. "I'm getting a glass of water!" She exclaimed drawing both Emily and Aria's attention who's eyes both widened. By the time it fully registered, Hanna was already in the kitchen filling up a glass.

"Hanna I really don't think that a good idea." Emily shook her head.

"Why not? It works with Spencer." Hanna questioned as she shut the water off and began making her way make.

"But this isn't Spencer!" Aria tried agreeing with Emily.

"Well we have to get them up somehow." Hanna shrugged as she pushed past Emily and Aria and coming to a stop right beside the couch.

"No Hanna don't!" Emily and Aria shouted in union both having a bad feeling about throwing water on a trained CIA agent and killer that has been through probably just as much if not a lot more hell than they have.

In the other room Alison threw the cold water on Spencer who shot up, eyes wild as they searched the room. Her eyes just came to land on Alison and come to the understanding that she was now soaking wet when they heard two loud cries from the other room.

"No Hanna don't!" They heard Emily and Aria exclaim loudly. They shared a look that had Spencer flinging the covers off and both of the rushing quickly out of the room.

Their shout was too late as Hanna had already thrown the water. The second the cold water made contact with Alex, her eyes shot open as her hand that was above her head darted out and grabbed Hanna before yanking and flipping them so Hanna was trapped under Alex as Alex's arm moved to arm bar Hanna's throat, cutting off her airways. In the struggle the glass was thrown to the floor several feet away were it shattered with a loud sound. It all happened so fast, within a second, that Emily and Aria were stunned.

Alison and Spencer ran into the living room just in time to hear the smash of the glass and see Alex already on Hanna choking her. Their eyes widened as they dashed forward.

The smash seemed to bring Emily and Aria to their senses as they moved forward as well. None of them directly made contact as they could already see that would only lead to their own asses getting kicked.

"Alex! Stop!" Alison's demanded as she came to stand above their heads at the end of the couch. Hanna was clearly struggling to catch the impossible breath. Alex looked up at Alison and for second time in two days, Alison could truly see what made Alex the CIA agent she was. All she saw in her eyes was pure coldness and behind them, she could see the killer instinct and it chilled her to bone. But the thing that was the most surprising was that her eyes weren't crazed or wild like Alison expected them to be. That right there eliminated her thoughts about possible PTSD, but brought more wonders on the killer to light. It was only a few moments later that Alex slowly moved off of Hanna, releasing her. Hanna shot up, hands grasping at her throat, quickly gasping in air. Alex stood back looking at Hanna with an unreadable expression. Spencer stood beside Alison just as soaked as she was staring at Alex with a look of shock and thought.

"We told you it was a bad idea." Aria mumbled under her breathe though it was audible to everyone in the room.

"Are you really lecturing me on that now?" Hanna screeched. "How the hell was I supposed to know she'd flip and try to kill me?" She retorted.

"Hanna anyone with an ounce of common sense would know not to do it for that very reason." Spencer commented dryly looking back at Alex only to Alex was staring at her.

"What time is it?" Alex question turning her gaze from Spencer.

"We got here at nine." Emily answered. "Why?" She questioned.

"And you had to throw water on both of us to wake us up?" Alex clarified. The four nodded not exactly seeing where she was going with it. "That doesn't make any sense. We should've been up by now." Alex shook her head and turned facing the fireplace, thinking. It was after a minute or so of staring at the fire place that she realized what happened. She walked forward and crouched down holding the detached pipe hose for the five to see. "We were knocked out." Alex reset the piece and stood.

"Somebody was here between the time when we talked in the bedroom and you came back out here." Spencer realized as Alex nodded grimly.

"Guess that's how that got here. While you were knocked out." Emily pointed out while gesturing to Spencer's kitchen table. Turning and looking, Spencer was shocked to see the game sitting once again on her kitchen table.

"That's-" Spencer started to explain for Alex but she was cut off.

"Lairs Lament." Alex interrupted. All of them were now paying attention and looking curiously at Alex.

"Yeah. How did you know that?" Emily wondered confused.

"Because I helped make it." Alex admitted staring at the game.

* * *

 ** _And shits about to hit the fan, that much I can tell you. I want to thank all of you for all of the support you have given this story. This is my first in the PLL universe and I really hope I'm capturing the characters right. I also hope you enjoy the twists and cliffhangers you've been seeing, I know I leave a lot of them. But I wanted to stay true to the show in that way, that every big reveal is shrouded in mystery and suspense. Hence why I update every week. Anyway, see you guys in the next chapter, where things really pick up and get interesting. Things will actually be getting very interesting in the next few with a number of shocks. Get ready. -DS_**


	6. Chapter Six

**_Two Sides Of Life_**

 ** _Chapter Six_**

 _Last Time…_

 _"That's-" Spencer started to explain for Alex but she was cut off._

 _"Lair's Lament." Alex interrupted. All of them were now paying attention and looking curiously at Alex._

 _"Yeah. How did you know that?" Emily wondered confused._

 _"Because I helped make it." Alex admitted staring at the game._

"I'm sorry you what?" "You created that-that torture game?!" "Excuse me?" "Why would you do that?!" Came four loud voices all practically at the same time. Spencer was the only one that didn't speak. She was just watching Alex with a hint of surprise but mostly with confusion. Things were getting trickier by the minute.

"It was never… it never meant to torture people." Alex explained sighing heavily.

"Then what the hell was it meant for?" Hanna cried out still outraged. Alex shook her head.

"When we made it, it was meant to be an enhanced version of truth or dare. Very enhanced and somewhat extreme. The phone was meant to pick who's turn it was and whether you got a truth or a dare. If you got a truth, you had be honest, if you weren't… there were consequences. Nothing nearly as bad as what it's giving now but they were enough to make the truth worth giving. And if you had dare and your refused, also consequences of the same nature." Alex summarized walking closer to the kitchen table and by extension the game.

"If you helped build it… that's mean you could beat it. Or take it apart?" Spencer stepped up to stand adjacent to Alex.

"I wish I could." Alex looked up from the game. "But we made to be unbeatable by the players. It could only end when the host wanted it to or when all of the players just stopped, but you can't beat game. You either walk away or ride it out."

"A.D would never let us walk away." Alison said as she came to stand opposite Alex, with Emily shortly following. Aria and Hanna soon to the only empty side of the table to stand.

The phone turned on and lit up. The yellow background housed black letters. _You're_ _right. I wouldn't._

They the five shared looks while Alex just stared at the phone in the middle of the board. _Have a good sleep you two?_ The words changed. None of their eyes moved from the screen as they watched in anticipation as to what words would be appearing next.

All of them tensed at A.D's admission. It was only confirmation that it was her. _Here's the deal, it's Alex's turn now. You have one day to solve this puzzle._

 _I'm back at my start but not exactly._

 _The place many a go for a scholar and a voice._

 _It's where the original lies and met the first._

 _What ended twisted in a mystery and a two letter A name._

 _Different going around, changing history by the time_

 _Changes changed create one thing thought to break all._

 _Come Find Me._

 _Find the location and be there. 1 Day Alex. Good luck. Don't figure it out in the time limit and there will be consequences. Oh and just to make it even more interesting._ An envelope was extracted from the side of the game in front of Spencer.

"Why does it feel like the game just changed?" Hanna questioned aloud looked around.

"Because it has." Alison answered solemnly. "It's not just a game anymore. It's a race for revenge. And it wasn't just a child torturing us for it, this is siblings. Siblings with a lot more secrets than we all have put together." Alison directed the last sentence at Alex. Alex looked up and looked at each and everyone of them.

"Do any of you actually trust me?" Alex questioned not faltering. Her gaze was emotionless and unreadable.

"What is this?" Spencer demanded having opened the envelope. Her hand was clenching the paper that had been inside and her eyes were fiery. "Why wouldn't you tell me this?" Her body was tense and her anger was obvious.

"Spence what is i-" Aria started only to be cut off by Spencer's anger. Spencer shove the paper forward. It was a paper from a CIA personal file. Or more specifically Alex's file. It was the first words that stuck out in bold.

 ** _Quinn Walker(Alexandra Hastings) – Undercover & Mercenary Operations Unit_**

 ** _Presumed Missing/Killed In Action - Last Quarter Of 2039_**

 ** _Years of Service – 2036-2039_**

 ** _Armed – Highly Dangerous Mercenary(Capable Killer)_**

 ** _Rogue - Shoot On Sight Order Effective_**

Alex's entire body tensed up seeing the paper. She had only seen it once and that was when her operative director let her run. He had to, she had a gun to his head as he was reading it when it was made effective. He trusted that they were wrong. He knew it was because he knew her like his own name, both of them, and he knew she hadn't done it because he knew her to the bone. He was he only one that really did, because they had to have each other's backs, they had to put their lives in the others hands and not even think about it.

"Which part of it?" Alex asked evenly. She was receiving suspicious looks from everyone but Alison. Alison was the only one that knew all of it.

"Excuse me?" Spencer's furry was still at full reach.

"What part of it do you think you're entitled to knowing?" Alex snapped a look of fire her own eyes. "Huh? Which part?"

"How about the shoot on sight order on you? Or the fact that you're listed as a rogue agent?!" Spencer's voice rose in volume and anger with each sentence.

"What? Don't trust that I have a rightful explanation for all of those?" Alex's voice was also raising in intensity and volume.

"No I don't! Because I don't know you! I only know what I've been told! By you!" Spencer was now full on shouting. "Is whatever you did the reason my older self hates you? Because there has to be a reasonable explanation but you just WONT TELL ME! Is it because it's your fault?!" Spencer shouted angrily. Aria, Emily and Hanna were looking between the two in shock. While Alison was staring at Spencer in disbelief.

"Spencer!" Alison cried out in disbelief. She couldn't believe Spencer had just said that. That was too far, and looking at Alex, Alison knew it had hurt her. It was the only thing that broke through her cold, unreadable exterior, she looked as if she had been slapped, mouth slightly open and eyebrows furrowed stunned. Spencer seemed to have realized what she said had an impact but she didn't back down nor make any effort to back track it and fix it but rather retain a look of rage.

Alex shook her head. "You believe what you want to believe yeah? I have a riddle to solve. Because you may not trust me, but remember this, I don't trust you either, I probably never will. Sometimes a leap of blind trust is the only you can survive something. Try it sometime." Alex remarked before she turned on her heel, grabbed her jacket leather jacket from the couch and as she was about to leave the barn she turned and spoke. "And its quite something to know you were always a bitch. At least we both know that one isn't my fault." And with that she turned and left the barn, nearly slamming the door behind her.

Her last sentence pulled Spencer from her anger momentarily, but only momentarily. She shook her head and refocused on the paper before throwing it down and storming from the kitchen to her bedroom.

That left Aria, Hanna, Emily and Alison in the kitchen. They were silent until Aria spoke. "While even I think Spencer went a little far, I still agree with her. Are we really going to just trust what Alex says? It could be all A.D playing us. I mean, time travel? Really that seems… far fetched." She admitted skeptically.

"Aria's right. This could all be part of A.D's plan, Alex could be working with her for all we know." Emily agreed. Alison shook her head vehemently.

"She's not. She's telling the truth." Alison argued.

"We don't know that for sure Ali." Emily counted gently.

"No I know." Alison stood firm not backing down. Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Ali just because had a little heart to heart or whatever with her last night doesn't make any of this true. And you'd be stupid to think so." Hanna snipped. Fire blazed in Alison's eyes as she struggled to suppress her inner bitch that desperately wanted to reappear.

"Hanna I lied just as much as I breathed when I was fifteen. I looked her right in the eye and I know she was being honest."

"Ali, she's a trained undercover operative, she could lie and none of us would probably know it. So how could you possibly know?" Aria interjected softly, trying to avoid being snapped at.

"Because she knew something only I could've known. That's how." Alison's countered.

"What was it?" Hanna questioned skeptically. Alison's jaw and fists clenched.

"That is none of your business." Alison's voice lowered dangerously.

"How do you expect us to believe you if you refuse to tell us?" Hanna demanded aggressively. Aria and Emily exchanged looks. This was getting just a little to heated.

"Enough." Emily stopped Alison from responding with something Emily knew was't going to be anywhere near nice.

"Fine." Alison conceded. "But I'm going to look for Alex and see if I can help." She turned and started to move towards the door but only got a foot when Emily grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting you go after her." Emily shook her head. "Not when we have no idea what she's capable of."

Alison ripped her arm from Emily's grasp. "You can't stop me. So don't bother trying." She responded harshly. She had had it past her limit that she could handle as she turned and left before Emily could respond as she just stop there blinking, mouth a gape in shock.

After Alex slammed the door leaving the barn, she slid the racer collared leather jacket on. She was thankful for her choice of jogger pants and running shoes on the day Avery pulled her to the past. She was still wearing the black t-shirt Spencer loaned her. Not even thinking about it, Alex found her way to the Brew.

Opening the door with a bell, Alex looked around taking it in with a small smile. She went to the couch alcove that housed many memories and sat down. Reaching forward, she grabbed a napkin and a pen that was sitting on the table and wrote out Avery's riddle.

 _I'm back at my start but not exactly._

 _The place many a go for a scholar and a voice._

 _It's where the original lies and met the first._

 _What ended twisted in a mystery and a two letter A name._

 _Different going around, changing history by the time_

 _Changes changed create one thing thought to break all._

 _Come Find Me._

Setting the pen back down, she licked her lips and just sat leaning forward elbows on knees in thought staring at the words.

"Looky looky. Now what do we have here?" A certain British voice taunted. Alex shook her head and didn't even bother to look up.

"What do you want Avery? If you remember correctly, I have a puzzle to solve." Alex snapped not in the mood. She was already having a crappy morning she did not need another one of Avery's games right now, especially when she was still working on the last one.

Avery's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she frowned. "Puzzle?" As repeated confused. There was something in her tone, that made Alex look up. Alex side-eyed her curiously.

"Yeah puzzle. You know this nice little riddle you sent? Oh and the little gift you sent with it?" Alex gestured to the written on napkin, sarcasm lacing her voice. Avery frowned and looked at it before gesturing for Alex to hand it to her. Alex looked between Avery and the napkin for a solid moment debating before she shook her head and sighed before handing Avery the napkin. "You can't tell me you didn't write it." Alex remarked dryly at Avery's expression.

"No I definitely made it. But I didn't plan to send this riddle yet." She paused. "I haven't sent it yet." She corrected with thought. Alex looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what gift?" She shrugged. Alex's eyebrow dropped as she studied Avery's face. She may not have seen her sister recently but her tells or therefore lack of had not changed.

"A farce from my personal file at the CIA." Alex answered as her eyes drifted back to the napkin held loosely in Avery's hands. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Alex wondered slowly.


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Two Sides Of Life_**

 ** _Chapter Seven_**

 _One Day Later_

"You see time has a way of screwing with us. If it wanted something to happen, you can't change it. She was meant to be in the timeline in some capacity. So time made it so, but rather than a twin, she became a daughter. Same first name. Different last. Completely different person. But still connected."

 _One Day Earlier_

"No I definitely made it or a variation of it at least. But I didn't plan to send this riddle yet." She paused. "I haven't sent it yet." She corrected with thought. Alex looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "And what gift?" She shrugged. Alex's eyebrow dropped as she studied Avery's face. She may not have seen her sister recently but her tells or therefore lack of had not changed.

"A farce from my personal file at the CIA." Alex answered as her eyes drifted back to the napkin held loosely in Avery's hands. "If it wasn't you, then who was it?" Alex wondered slowly.

"If I knew who you really think I would be confused?" Avery snipped resulting in Alex rolling her eyes and lifting an eyebrow.

"Think you can stop being a bitch long enough to figure this out?" Alex retorted dryly. Avery looked at her, lips pursued and eyes sharp. If was clear she did not appreciate the remark. Shaking her head in resignation, she silently dropped onto the couch adjacent to Alex not giving her a second look but merely looking at the napkin on the table. "So you're not going to talk to me now?" The question was met with only silence. Alex looked away before sighing and looking back at Avery from the corner of her eye. "You know, acting like you're not willing to really help me figure this out is pointless. I will never understand you. Or your reasoning behind doing everything you've done. But we still are blood. And that bonds us. So that is how I know you're going to help me. Because above all else, we were family at one point. And you may hate me for not being there, but you hate things being taken out of your control even more. This game… it's being taken from your control, for whatever reason. And you want it back. You're going to help me either way, so why not stop digging your heels in about it and let's just get on with it?" Get this over with faster." Alex suggested with logic that even Avery had to admit, was understandable. She turned her gaze to look at Alex only to see Alex was now looking down at the napkin. Her gaze remained watching Alex thoughtfully.

While she wouldn't admit it out loud, Alex was right. She would always be right. They were blood, it bonded them and while they may not be the true meaning of family anymore, they were at a time. That still did carry weight between them, that much was obvious, to both of them. They fought and did horrible things to one another and many of it they probably wouldn't forgive the other for, at the time, but eventually given the right reasonings and time, it was possible. They came from the same environment, they just turned out differently. Alex was a killer yes, but the people she went after deserved no less, it was always justified and many times the end goal in the eyes of mission procedures in CIA. Avery was a psycho torturer hell bent on some version of revenge.

Those differences made the sight Alison saw upon looking through the front window of the Brew such the shock that it was. With now knowing full well who A.D was and what she had done, confusion and questions was swirling around through her mind. But the one thing going through her mind that she didn't want to believe was that the other girls mistrust was well placed.

Had Alex and Avery been arguing or even had one of them been standing as if they had approached the other for whatever reason, it wouldn't be as bad. But they weren't, they were sitting on the adjacent couches, talking civilly about what Alison did not know.

It was only when Alex shot up standing abruptly that Alison held hope that things were not as it seemed. That hope was dashed when Avery followed Alex's gaze to the counter as someone was paying for coffee. Alison's gaze also followed to see the profile of someone she had knew all to well. It was a profile that Alex had also seen and recognized. Alex seemed about to take a step forward when Avery stood in front of her blocking her path as Alison watched on. Avery shook her head apparently saying something that Alison couldn't guess as her back was to her. But she could see Alex's piercing blue eyes looking over the shoulder of the slightly shorter sister at the profile of the father she hadn't seen in person at she was seven.

Though it was from a distance, and Alex held normally guarded and calculating eyes, Alison could see the pain behind them for only the second time since meeting her. It was obvious that Alex wanted to simply shove past Avery and make a dash for Toby. Why she didn't was a mystery to Alison. There were words exchanged between the half siblings before Alex's jaw clenched, her eyes took on their normal steely, calculating gaze and she nodded tensely before sitting back down on the couch with Avery following the action by turning and sitting on her own couch. Alex spared once last glance at Toby before it seemed her inner conflict was completely shoved down and her eyes drifted back to the napkin not to move from it again.

The entire exchange lasted at most a minute, and to anyone else it wouldn't have mattered but to Alison it did. It showed the connection Alison would've loved to pretend was none existent. It demonstrates just how much of the the familial connection still stood between the two. It also showed Alison how much without a doubt that Alex and Avery were Spencer's children. The exchange between the two held qualities that were every bit Spencer and there was no denying it. The reasonability and logical thinking that Avery apparently seemed to have shown, and the impulsiveness and possible recklessness of acting before thinking that Alex seemed to were Spencer's most prominent and consistent qualities even if the traits were incredibly contradicting at times.

It also put into perspective who each of them really were for Alison. Having spent the most time with Alex, Alison had believed she had a decent idea of the qualities of Spencer's that she inherited. Alex stilled remained the reserved one, never revealed what she was really thinking, hidden, cold, clever, and despite what Alison wanted to admit, ruthless when needed. But it seemed, that did change slightly with a second and deeper look. She was also the sometimes act before thinking one and slightly impulse and instinct driven. The instincts and cleverness that more than likely kept her alive along with the apparent ruthlessness.

It was the second look at Avery's personality that actually threw Alison for a loop. Everything she had known about A.D battled the person she just saw. A.D was a cold hearted bitch. She played and tortured them for what seemed to be her own pleasure. But that wasn't it, it was becoming more and more clear that it wasn't a game for just pleasure but rather it coupled with twisted revenge. A.D was the smart, devious and cruel one but it seemed Avery, was capable of logic, and reasoning as well.

All of the qualities put together were, while Alison hated to admit it, were visible at one time or another in Spencer. The traits in both of them were from the very best and the very worst of Spencer. But it seemed the trait both of them developed for themselves was their ability to lie and keep things secret. Sure Spencer had the abilities, but they weren't inheritable traits. Lying and secret keeping was a trained ability. An ability that Alex seemed and still seemed to be better at. Avery hid behind a tangle of mystery, Alex was upfront with the lies and secrets, though neither were in any way predictable.

Mistrust had been and in all honestly still was Alison's go to. It was her first emotion and instinct. Which was why she was currently making her way around the back of the Brew and entering through the back door as she slowly closed the door and came to stand on the other side of the wall from the alcove Alex and Avery were currently in talking. Pressing herself up against the wall, she strained her ears to listen.

"I'm back at my start but not exactly. The place many a go for a scholar and a voice. It's where the original lies and met the first. What ended twisted in a mystery and a two letter A name. Different going around, changing history by the time. Changes changed create one thing thought to break all. Come Find Me." She heard Avery's accented voice recite. She couldn't see them but she wondered if that was what was written on the napkin that was being held earlier.

"Where the original lies." Alex's voice followed. "And met the first." She continued. "Many a go for a scholar and a voice." She repeated random bits from it. "You created this didn't you? Shouldn't you know where this is?"

Avery shook her head and bit her lip. "I created a variation of this. This, in all honestly, was supposed to lead you to the DiLaurentis house. I don't know where this one leads but I know it isn't the same." Avery admitted.

"Wait." Alex frowned in thought. "Speak." She ordered causing Avery to raise and eyebrow in confusion. "Just do it. Say anything at all. I don't care. Recite it for all I care." Avery looked confusion but abided nonetheless, trusting it was for a good reason.

"I'm back at my start but not exactly. The place many a go for a scholar and a voice. It's where the original lies and met the first. What ended twisted in a mystery and a two letter A name. Different going around, changing history by the time. Changes changed create one thing thought to break all. Come Find Me." Avery finished looking expectantly at Alex, waiting to see what exactly was the purpose of that. Alex had her mouth agape slightly as she looked at Avery.

"A scholar and a voice." Alex repeated expecting it to mean something to Avery. When it didn't she shook her head and pressed, "Where is the placed stereotyped for scholars and certain voices?" She pushed. It took a second but only that and Avery's mouth dropped as her eyes widened.

"England." She breathed as Alex nodded knowingly. That was where this was taking them. To England and they had just day to get there and figure out exactly where they needed to be. They exchanged a long look before they both shot up, Avery grabbing the napkin and bolting for the door as Alex grabbed her leather jacket and quickly throwing it on before bolting out the door just a second after her. Hot on Avery's heels, she threw open the passenger door to a black Mercedes in the lot as Avery yanked open the driver side quickly, jamming the key into the ignition and turning it.

They were gone seconds later.

Whilst Alison watched from her place beside the wall. It was unnerving to see them working together. But it was even more so to know that it wasn't in fact Avery, A.D, that sent the riddle, but rather than someone else was possibly stealing the game yet again. That was what pushed her to with the much needed motivation to take her cell phone from her jeans back pocket and press the second number on her speed dial.

"Meet me at the airport. Now. We have a flight to England to catch. Just you." Were the first words out of Alison's mouth.

* * *

 _One Hour Later_

Alison walked up to Spencer, bag in hand just as Spencer was closing the passenger door to her silver Mercedes small duffel in hand as she slid it onto her shoulder. Spencer turned to see her and they started walking side by side into the airport. The second they entered the doors, Spencer spoke.

"Care to tell me why exactly we're going to England? Or maybe way we're leaving without telling the others?" Spencer questioned glancing at Alison from the corner of her eye as they continued walking. Alison didn't answer until they finished getting tickets and boarding passes for the flight into Heathrow in thirty minutes.

Walking through the international airport toward their gate, Alison answered, "Because if we told them, they would either want to come or Emily would just straight up try and stop me from going." Alison shook her as Spencer watched her. It was clear she wasn't going to let that happen. "Besides this is between family." She continued causing Spencer to frown in thought. There was only one thing that could've meant and while Spencer wanted to ask her to elaborate, she bit her tongue and waited for Alison to continue. "And as to why England? Because it just so happens to be the place the riddle was referring to." Alison answered nonchalantly as of that wasn't a small bombshell she was dropping. It wasn't the fact that it was England that was the bombshell, it was the fact that Alison somehow knew the answer to the riddle and that was only possible if…

"Alex told you." Spencer breathed as realization struck. Her eyes were wide and she completely stopped walking causing Alison to stop as well.

"Not purposefully?" Alison admitted albeit a bit reluctantly and sheepishly while refusing to meet Spencer's eyes.

"Not purposefully?" Spencer exclaimed. "Alison how did you find out?" Spencer demanded in a tone much like one Alison had heard Alex use when asking Avery about the riddle and whether she made it or not merely a hour prior.

"I may have eavesdropped on Alex and Avery." Alison answered as she started walking again, leaving Spencer standing there to process what she had just said.

"Alex and Avery?! Please tell me you're shitting me." Spencer demanded as she snapped out of her stupor and hurried to catch up with Alison.

"I found them at the Brew. They were sitting in the alcove talking about the riddle. Apparently A.D, Avery, didn't write it." Alison explained as they neared their gate.

"What? Did she say that? You really believe anything that comes out of mouth?" Spencer questioned dryly. Alison shook her head.

"No you didn't see it. The way they interacted." Alison paused and thought carefully trying to find the right words. "They-they didn't interact like anything even resembling friends or people that cared for one another, but they acted like people that once did. That knew each other, like actually knew each other. I saw a different side to A.D. Hell I didn't even see A.D. I saw Avery."

Spencer shook her head vehemently, "There is no other side to A.D." she countered.

"No there was-is. Toby was at the Brew." These words caused Spencer's head to whip to face Alison, eyes wide. "He was at the counter, paying. Alex spotted and recognized him from his side profile and shot up ready to go over to him. Avery stopped her, and I think actually reasoned with Alex." Alison recalled.

"Reasoned or threatened? And why the hell were they even together? Because if they're working together, I warned you not to trust her."

Alison sighed exasperated. Spencer just wasn't seeing her how she had. "No, look Spencer. She reasoned. And I thought the same things at first when I saw them, but they are only working together to find who made the riddle. Avery didn't make it. That means the game is being taken from her and the riddle is the key to finding out who it is. So they are doing the same things we were, trying to find who's behind it. And Spencer, allies, no matter who they are, can be a powerful thing. And having two more Hastings on our side right now, is the best possible thing we could be asking for." And with that Alison handed her boarding pass to the attendant and entered the boarding hall making her way onto the plane leaving Spencer standing there stunned.

It was seven or eight hours later that the plane began its descent into Heathrow. It was another forty five minutes before they had the keys to a rental car and were sitting in it debating what to do. Alison's plan hadn't really gone much further than actually just getting to England. They had over a dozen missed calls each all from the other three once they turned their phones back on and at least thirty text messages.

They made a silent agreement not to answer except for a simple message even though it could easily make things worrying for the three. They did agree on the fact that this was just family and while Emily, Hanna and Aria would always be true family, this was something darker, it was the mess that was the past and the future of their messed up family and it was their mess.

 _Don't worry, we're safe and together. -Alison's & Spencer. _Was the simple message that was sent in reply.

Spencer eventually pulled out her laptop and went to work on pinging Alex's GPS. Something Alison doubted was possible but at the same time was impressed and surprised that Spencer even knew how to go about it. Spencer knew a lot of things but hacking and tracking had always been Caleb or even Mona's strength. Yet Spencer seemed to have a fair idea of what she was doing.

And that was how nearly an hour later, they had found out that Alex and possibly Avery were both at the Ace Hotel, a London five star hotel replacement of the Hilton.

Knowing this information, they decided to wait and sit on the fact that they could follow them rather than barge in there. It wasn't until late, nearly midnight England time that the signal showed they them or Alex leaving the hotel. In agreement, Spencer and Alison followed but not before giving them a half hour head start.

They wound up at a bar. The Scholars Voice. Now that was fitting and quite possibly the entire meaning of the riddle. Upon seeing the name, they shared a knowing look and entered cautiously.

Alex and Avery entered the bar quietly. Finding nothing out of the ordinary on the ground floor, they made the decision to check the basement, where they found a closed door. Slowly, it was pulled open and the two half siblings entered the room slowly. Both immediately on entering scanned the room. There was another staircase in the far corner that led back up to the main bar. But that wasn't the most important thing in the room. The room held shelves, a queen bed and in all honestly, was basically a loft above the bar just rather than above it was below. It was clear someone had been inhabiting it. Checking around, they looked for any idea or indication of what they were meant to find.

"Alex!" Avery called out from in front of the bed. Alex turned and looked at her from over near the desk and approached at her beckoning only to see exactly what she was looking at.

"Holy shit." Alex breathed out. There in the ground was a woman identical to Spencer, the young current Spencer. The sisters shared a look of confusion as they tried to understand what exactly any of this meant. Alex crouched down while looking up at Avery and placed two fingers agains the woman's neck, feeling for the beat they both subconsciously hoped to find.

There was no beat to meet Alex's fingers. No pound to signal life. Nothing. Just silence.

Then there was a slam as they both whipped around to see the door they entered through had been slammed shut and a woman identical to the one on the floor, just many years older, standing by it.

The woman both siblings grew up hating.

"What did you do to her?" Alex demanded standing up and gesturing to the woman on the ground.

"Better question, who the hell is she?" Avery interjected. Both sisters watching every move their mother made as she moved away from the door and got closer to them. "Because I know she sure as hell isn't the current times Spencer." The two moved away from the woman and moved to the side as their mother moved to stand in front of the body where had previously been. What none of them knew was that Spencer and Alison were know outside of the door that had been slammed just a minute previously, listening.

"It's all about time. You see time has a way of screwing with us. If it wanted something to happen, you can't change it. She was meant to be in the timeline in some capacity. So time made it so, but rather than a twin, she became a daughter. Same first name. Different last. Completely different person. But still connected." Older Spencer smirked as she turned to look at the two. It was the confused look on both of their faces that brought the smirk to her lips. "Alexandria Drake. My twin and fellow daughter to Mary Drake. Original timelines A.D. Oh and Alison, Spencer, why don't you join us?"

* * *

 _ **Now that's interesting. It seems Alexandria Drake is a thing in this universe. But how? Well guess we'll find out next chapter. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you're thinking over in the reviews. See ya next chapter! -DS**_


	8. Chapter Eight

_**Two Sides Of Life**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

Slowly, knowing they had no better option, Spencer and Alison opened the door and entered closing it again behind them.

"Good. Now we're all here for the party." Older Spencer sneered soaring a look at each of them before her gaze stopped to land on Alex. "I think it's confessions time. Don't you?" She suggested but when it was met with only silence she frowned before reaching into the back of her jeans waistband and pulled out a pistol, showing it to the others. "Now let's try that again shall we? We can even make a game of it. Answer truthfully, spare getting shot. Lie or deny a question, get shot. Simple enough. Let's start with my dear youngest, Avery why did you really drag Alex back here from 2039?" She questioned. Avery's jaw clenched, everyone in the room had at least some idea of the reason, or at least the reason they each thought.

So it was a shock when the completely different words came from Avery's mouth. "To screw you over." All eyes widened except Older Spencer's, her's narrowed as they locked onto to Avery's, demanding an explanation. Avery smirked. "Choosing a confession game mother? Bad move. You wanted honesty well here it is, I came back to the past and became A.D, I got the initials from Alexandria Drake," Avery paused and gestures to the dead woman on the floor before continuing, "Who was originally meant to become A.D had she ever met Wren and learned of her families existence, I stopped that from happening which was what allowed Alexandra Hastings to be become reality. By bringing Alex back here, I've only cemented what I created." Avery ended with a smirk, Alex and Spencer were both thinking a mile a minute working to come to the same conclusion that Older Spencer had seemed to already reach.

"A paradox." Alex breathed out first. "You created a paradox." Her eyes were wide with disbelief and mouth slightly a gap. Spencer's expression mirrored it while Alison looked between all of the Hastings in the room as she wondered silently what the hell they were on about.

"I'm sorry but what the hell is a paradox?" Alison voiced her thoughts. She definitely wasn't anywhere near a fool, but this was just a bit beyond her knowledge reach.

"It's when one thing can't happen without the other. One doesn't exist without the other. So Alex wouldn't exist if Avery hadn't came back and stopped Alexandria Drake, but Avery wouldn't have come back if Alex didn't exist, hell she probably wouldn't exist either. So essentially Alex and Avery are the paradox. They wouldn't exist without the other nor without time travel." Spencer explained in amazement still processing. Avery was nodding along.

"Exactly why I brought Alex back. I knew what she was planning to begin with. And if you had gone through with it, you would've very well wiped us both out of existence." Avery directed the last sentence towards Alex.

"Yes it seems traveling back and killing A.D as you originally planned would've put us all in quite the predicament." Older Spencer interjected. "But your second plan? Oh that would've had quite an interesting ripple effect wouldn't you say?" She smirked knowing for a fact that she and Alex were the only ones even aware of the matter.

"And how exactly did you figure that out? I know I sure as hell didn't tell you nor anybody else for that matter." Alex demanded with fire. The fact that somehow someone knew, and that someone was her mother, was surprising.

"I have my ways." Came the swift and unhelpful answer.

"Thought this was confession time? Aren't we supposed to be sharing?" Alison cut in dryly not appreciating the not answer that was provided even though she herself didn't quite understand what was being thrown back and forth between mother and daughter.

"You left a trail. Granted I don't think you meant to since you hadn't planned on being kidnapped. But nonetheless you did. Happy now?" Older Spencer snarked and rolled her eyes. "Now I may not want you to go through with that plan, but there is one plan I myself have just been waiting to get to do."

"And what's that?" Spencer questioned wary of not only the way it was said but the fact that she was still talking to her older self.

"End the bitch that knew too much." This answered provided far more explanation for three of the rooms occupants, though one was left in the dark as the gun raised, the safely cocked off and a smirked settled on Older Spencer's lips.

"No!" Came a shout that was quickly followed by a gunshot.

There was a thud as two people made contact with the hard wood flooring. It all happened in a blink of an eye that everyone caught of with what was happening, they were stunned at the startling revelation that was the outcome.

There on the floor was Alison who was half covered by Avery, who had shockingly moved faster than anyone noticed and tackled Alison to the ground out of harms way but maybe not completely judging by the maroon puddle appearing. On the floor under them was an increasing puddle of blood. Spencer dove to her knees next to them just as they were separating and she quickly looked Alison over only to see nothing wrong. Her gaze slowly shifted to Avery who had somehow moved to sit up against the wall, holding a bloody hand to her left side as she attempted to dampen the blood to no avail as it seeped through. Older Spencer and Alex stood still in shock. If anything, it was expected that Alex would be the one to save Alison, or at least try, not Avery. It would've been impossible to believe that A.D would take a bullet for Alison if they hadn't seen it in front of them.

Alex moved first sliding on her knees to a stop next to Avery. When she went to try and help though Avery grabbed her wrist with her free hand. "Don't let her get away." She directed.

Alex shook her head adamantly. "I'm not going just let you die here." Her voice was firm and calm but her normally cold, piercing eyes swirled with emotion.

"Go. I'll be fine. Now." Avery insisted truthfully. Alex's eyes searched Avery's before she shifted her head to looked where her mother had been standing only to see the spot empty and the back exit door just beginning to close.

She stood abruptly and sprinted for the door, yelling back to Spencer and Alison, "Call the cops!" And then she was gone banging the door open as it slammed against the wall with the her force as she sprinted up the steps and after her mother.

Watching the door close, Spencer made a split second decision and turned to Alison. "Help her." Was all she said before she too was sprinting out of the basement, slamming the exit door into the wall behind it with a loud bang yet again.

Alex run across the alley that was behind the bar and climbed the fire escape of the building in record time, gaining on her mother who only had had a few seconds head start and was much older.

Upon reaching the top, they were running across rooftops using the bridges the cross them. Alex was merely a stride behind her mother when she suddenly stopped at an edge and Alex collided into her sending them both toppling off of the roof and crashing through the sheet roof ten feet below landing with a resounding screech that echoed throughout the night.

Minutes later, Spencer skidded to a stop just before the edge and looked down seeing the huge hole in the roof ten feet down were they crashed through. She quickly found the closest fire escape and rushed down before finding an entrance into the building. Hurrying in search of both of her older self and her future daughter, she looked around only to no sign of them. The only evidence that either had even been there was the major part of the roof being crashed through and the worrying blood on some of the shrapnel.

After performing a sweep of the entire building, Spencer made her way back to the bar basement. It was only when she was about to descend the steps back into the basement did she remember her twins dead body that was down there. Her showing up would only raise more questions that she honestly wasn't prepared to answer, hell she didn't even have half of the answers. Taking out her phone, she called Alison, hoping she for to get the tall tale sign of a connection. It was only seconds later that she thankfully heard Alison's voice addressing her.

* * *

 _Alex collided into her mother sending them both toppling off the roof, down ten feet and through the sheet roof before falling another ten feet to the ground below. They landed with a resounding screech. Neither fully conscious. Alex drifted in and out as she recalled what exactly happened. Blinking her eyes, to recover she moved only to suppress a pained groan and look down. Blood was marring the ground under her thanks to the small shred of shrapnel that had found itself a place in her right shoulder. Shifting her head to the side as her vision blurred, she saw her mother only feet from her. Blood was pooling beneath her quicker and from the little Alex could see, it looked like a large shred of shrapnel was impaled through the right side of the abdomen. Before she could draw anymore conclusions, her vision spun and the edges of the world grew black. She was losing consciousness, but not before she felt hands under her arms begin to drag her as her head fell forward and the world was lost to her._

* * *

Spencer and Alison met back at the hotel an hour filled with police and ambulances later. They both sat in silence, neither knowing exactly how the breach the disaster that was the last hour and a half. Avery had been rushed to the London Bridge Hospital with a single gunshot wound to the left lower abdomen.

"She saved me." Alison whispered breaking the silence. Spencer swallowed and nodded. "Why would she do that?" Alison's voice cracked over the words. Spencer truly had no idea. This was someone that had spent months torturing them, but took a bullet for one of them. "If that hit me…" She trialed off. She didn't need to continue. They both knew exactly the outcome if Alison would've been hit. It wouldn't have hit her in the same place it hit Avery, it would've been a straight shot for her heart.

The short conversation died again. That is until the hotel door crashed open with a bang and action broke out. The cousins shot up in alarm only to see Hanna, Aria, Emily and Caleb rush in. Emily pulled Alison into a tight hug as Hanna and Aria grabbed Spencer before they switched. It was only after pulling away that they noticed the blood on Alison.

"Ali…" Emily trialed off concerned, wide eyed as she examined her for injuries. "What happened?" She questioned quietly.

"You can explain later, first help me." Another voice called out. Toby's back could be seen as he appeared in the hall slightly bent over as if dragging something. When he came into further view, it was clear who he was dragging by the underarms, an unconscious and bloody Alex. Spencer took a sharp intake of air as Alison gasped. Their shock was only amplified when another slightly bent back came into view, Ezra. He was also dragging someone by their underarms, the Older Spencer.

Toby lifted Alex onto one of the beds and Ezra lifted Older Spencer onto the other. It was then that the extent of their injuries became clear. Older Spencer had a large shred of shrapnel through the right side of her abdomen, while Alex had a gash through her right shoulder.

"How did you find them? I searched the building." Spencer wondered as others began to get supplies.

"The girls had Caleb track yours and Ali's phone. Then they also had him track a woman named Alex's which led us to them." Toby answered brow furrowed. "Spencer I have gotten so many 'laters' and half explanations, I just need the truth. I just had to pull a bit of shrapnel out of a woman's shoulder. What is going on?" Toby pleaded.

Spencer swallowed before nodding. "Meet future me." She pointed to herself on the one bed before continuing, "And meet your future daughter." She said substantially quieter but just loud enough for Toby to hear. His eyes widened comically as his head whipped around so fast, Spencer could've sworn she heard a crack. "It's a long story?" She offered. Toby nodded absently.

"Is it ever not? But, I definitely think this takes the cake and you've had some crazy stories."

Spencer nodded in agreement as the hotel door opened yet again but this time it was a few doctors and nurses that rushed into the room.

When Spencer looked around questioningly, her eyes met Aria's who beckoned her over and answered. "They're too hurt for us to even try to attempt to patch them up. It was either call in a private team or take them to an actual hospital. Which we can't do considering the fact that one of them is an older questionably unstable version of someone that exists here and the other is her daughter who doesn't exist yet and was kidnapped from the future by her deranged sister."

"I wouldn't call her deranged." Spencer absentmindedly corrected. The past hour or more had changed her perspective on Avery, at least a little bit, that is until they had a reason behind the actions. Aria looked her like she had started spewing French from a second head. "Well not _completely_ deranged. Don't tell Emily yet, but Alison wouldn't be standing if it wasn't for Avery. Actually to be honest, Alison wouldn't be breathing right now if not for the fact that for some reason, Avery took a bullet for her."

Aria's expression went from curious to flabbergasted faster than Spencer would've thought impossible if not for having experienced the same feeling mere hours earlier. The feeling was going around. Spencer glanced back at Alex lying unconscious on the blood, as one of the doctors examined her right shoulder. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through her mind right now.

* * *

 _Year 2036_

 _The crowd erupted in cheers as four cars revved their engines. Four racers ready to weave through the street of Rio in a mile race._

 _When the cars took off so did the crowd. Many ran backstreets, or hopped on bikes or in cars to get to the end before the racers did to see the result._

 _It was less than a minute later that the crowd was all shouting and cheering as music pounded and cars thundered in the distance as they rounded the last turn before the finish. Two cars were pulled ahead, neck and neck. One car shot past the other as their turbo was activated only for two seconds later the other car flew forward and surpassed first just in time to cross the line first and drift to a stop._

 _Less than a minute later all of the cars were around and a man was approaching the first place winner, the woman in the pitch black Corvette. Knocking on the window he waited for her to lower the black out window. Seconds later it was down and the newly dubbed Quinn Walker was staring back. The man handed over an envelope._

 _"Nice race." Was all that was said before he turned and walked away not bothering to even wait for a response. He didn't need one. That race only had one purpose, entry and that was exactly what she just got._

 _Her eyes followed him through the crowd watching his back for a few seconds before she lowered them to the envelope to open it. Pulling out the contents, she read the slip of paper inside._

 _You won. Now it's time for the real test to begin. Roof of Rio PD tomorrow night, midnight. Be there. No backing out now._

 _The paper was slipped back into the envelope as a small smirk made it way on to Alex's face. All was going according to plan._

 _Until the day it wasn't. It was two months after the first race. Trust had been established and Alex had quickly made it into the inner circle for her skill alone. She was easily one of the most valued drivers in Rio. She was known. So when everything came crashing down, a virtue everyone cherished and most keep all of their lives was taken, innocence._

 _It started with a raid. A money house for the bosses that moved the money and dugs around Rio. The raid team was organized of a team of ten CIA covert operatives. All specially trained and all had the advantage of surprise. At least, they thought they did. So when Ricardo, the man behind the entire corruption that was Rio showed up holding a gun to the leader of the CIA strike teams head, what happened next what changed someone's life forever._

 _A shot fired through the silent warehouse quickly followed by another, but the agent didn't fall, Rio's corrupter did. Turning around in shock, the leader saw Ricardo's body face down on the ground, two red holes seeping through his blazer from the two bullet holes in his back. Slowly, the agent lifted his head to see the source. A pair of piercingly cold Caribbean blue eyes locked to his as their hand holding the gun slowly lowered to their side._

 _The corruption around Rio slowly deteriorated with its ring leader gone but Rio wasn't the only thing to change. Alexandra Hastings slowly vanished as well, to be replaced with the façade that was Quinn Walker, a cold, calculating killer as that innocence was whipped away._

 _As time wore on, and missions past, Quinn Walker ceased being a façade to hide behind. It ceased being a protection from the actions done in that name. Alexandra was no long just a street racer, nor was she innocent. Reconciliation of two sides is difficult even under the easiest circumstances. But the balance between Alexandra and Quinn was found as justification was. It was as she was told from the beginning, if you can justify it, you can do it. The cold, calculating exterior that was once a façade was now a part of the person._

 _Year 2039_

 _"Please tell me you didn't do it." The Director pleaded leaning over the desk, hands planted flat on the surface._

 _"Would it matter what I say? Are you about to believe it?" Alex scoffed standing arms crossed behind the two chairs that were set across from the desk._

 _"Alex I hand picked you for a reason. I believe in you. I don't think you did this, but the evidence… there isn't another explanation. At least not one people on willing to draw."_

 _"So do it." Alex shrugged. "Put out the order. We both know you don't have a choice. Arrest me, here, I'll even give you a free shot." She put both of her hands out in front of her wrists together, waiting. Jordan shook his head and licked his lips dipping his chin to his chest and sighing deeply._

 _"You have one hour. After that the order will go out and you will be wanted. I can't stop that, but I can say you got away, it's believable given your skill set." He pushed off the desk and strode around it coming to a stop directly in front of Alex, meeting her eyes._

 _Alex's eyes searched his looking for any indication she could find only to come up empty. He was actually trying to help her. He believed in her and was willing to sacrifice a lot by letting her go. Alex nodded, lowering her arms. She knew what needed to come next and did it in a flash as her fist connected with Jordan's face sending him reeling. He lightly touch his cheek with his hand before he looked up at her and nodded. Permission granted._

 _Alex managed to get out of the building without being seen rather easily. Getting to her apartment in the city was even easier and only took twenty minutes. Entering quickly, her eyes darted around the apartment thinking of anything and everything she would need. She had only just closed the door when she was being kicked in the back and sent forward. She spun quickly, just in time to catch an incoming punch and throwing it to the side to send her own which made contact. She couldn't tell who she was fighting, the assailant was in head to toe black, donning a black hoodie but it was clear it was female. They recovered and sent a roundhouse at her head only to miss as Alex dropped to the floor with a sweeping kick to take their grounded leg out sending them crashing to the floor. The advantage didn't last long as a kip up was all that was needed before they were back standing only to be met staring down the barrel of a pistol._

 _Grunting in annoyance, the black hooded intruder, not one to give up grabbed the barrel, spun and twisted into Alex pulling and flipping her over her shoulder and sending her to the floor. Alex landed on her back and rolled to the left only seconds before a foot came down where she would've been. Pushing up just enough, Alex lunged forward effectively sending them both flying back and down, crashing through a glass coffee table. Yet it was only seconds later that they were both recovering and the black hooded intruder shifted, rolling onto Alex in an effort to pin her. Not having it, Alex using as much force that she could gather, planted her feet on the ground and pushed up sending them both flipping over with Alex in the position of control. The intruder, now arm barred and incapacitated was gasping for air._

 _"Who are you?" Alex demanded. She was met with a small metal device hitting her hard in the side of the head, sending her reeling to the right and off of the black hooded woman. Alex moved to get up only to be met with a boot to the face being kicked down and knocked out. The black hooded intruder planted heavily. She knew if she hadn't managed to catch Alex by surprise with the device or even with her first kick, she wouldn't have won. She would've been dead. It was a naïve move to take such a risk when she knew she could've easily lost, in all actuality if Alex hadn't been distracted by the last hour of mayhem, she would've lost in less than a minute. Swallowing, she looked at the metal device, before crouching down and grabbing Alex's shoulder. In the blink of an eye, they were gone and the apartment was empty. The only evidence they were there was the was smashed glass coffee table._

* * *

"We've removed the large shrapnel from her abdomen and stitched it up. But there was a large amount of blood loss and without an actual hospital… I'm afraid this is the best we can do. I'd advise you to take her, or at the very least pray she'll make it. She'll need it." A doctor addressed the group.

"And the other's injuries?" Ezra questioned from his spot next to Aria.

"Minimal in comparison. We stitched up the gash, it was deep so it will take time to heal. She will fully recover though. From what I could tell, there was no internal damage from it. She's lucky, it hit a spot that the chance of any nerves being hit or severed is highly unlikely. When she wakes, do advise her to take it easy for a while." The doctor that treated Alex spoke up. The group gave their share of nods and it was only ten minutes later that the room was cleared out save for the groups and the two time travelers.

"So… who wants to start?"


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Two Sides Of Life**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

"That's- I don't even have the words for that."

The entire group was sitting around in a variety of chairs with a few even on the floor of the hotel room that Older Spencer and Alex were lying on the beds only a few feet away. The past hour had been spent explaining the past few days. The guys remained mostly silent as they were finally getting the completely unfiltered version from Alison and Spencer with Emily, Aria, and Hanna cutting in to add things if they deemed necessary.

To say all of the guys were in a state of perpetual shock was an understatement, but Toby definitely had cause to be the worst. His gaze had only left Alex's unconscious form on the bed to shift to Older Spencer's also knocked out form since Spencer finished speaking. He certainly didn't look at Spencer. He couldn't, if he did, he didn't know if he would be able to reconcile all he had just heard with the woman he knew, with the woman he still and probably always would love. His breath had caught many times during the description of the last few days, but had completely stopped when Alison told the one part of the story that none of the guys nor girls knew. One Spencer had only briefly wondered about but had previously refused to completely entertain the idea.

It was one thing to believe in time travel. It was another to believe that Spencer could do the things detailed. He was a cop, he believed the facts and made connections based off of them. He didn't want to believe that though he knew the system was flawed, that it never in fact got better, and that the things spoken took place in some version of the future. But the nail to the coffin that was his doubt came when he looked at Spencer, his Spencer for the first time since the explanation started.

What he saw was not the face of the person, the horrible person that had done everything he had heard about. It also wasn't the face of the confident, sarcastic Spencer he had known for what felt like his whole life. What he saw was something he had only seen once before, something he had never wanted to see again. Something he vowed he would do everything he could to not see it again. Yet he had failed, even without having done anything yet. What he saw was the expression of a person completely lost. One that had no idea who they were any longer. One that was struggling to find themselves under the looming story that was their future. Hearing the future events made even him question himself, he could only imagine a fraction of what Spencer was feeling.

That was why, when she refused to look up and meet his eyes, he stood and strode over to her with purpose. Kneeling in front of her, he gently reached forward and cupped her chin directing her face to look at him. She met his eyes reluctantly to be greeted with warm Caribbean blue irises. They weren't the eyes she had looked into many times the past days. They didn't hold the same guard and calculating nature within them. They were the eyes she fell in love with many years before and never to this day fell out of love with.

"How can you look at me? How can you look at me knowing what I did?" Her voice cracked as her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Do." Toby corrected her voice not above a whisper. "You haven't done anything yet, and now you don't have to. Our present may be their past, but their present is our future. And we can change the future." His voice soothed quietly. It was like they were the only two in the room as his hopefully reassuring words reached her ears and washed over her. She knew he was right, she knew it deep down even without his reassurance. Yet it did nothing to quell the fear deep inside that no matter what, the person on the bed mere yards away was destined to be her future.

Toby knew that no matter how much reassurance he offered her, it wouldn't extinguish that fear. No matter how much he wished he could do more, how much he wished he could end her worries, he couldn't. He never had been able to regardless of how much he tried. But he could be there for her. He could do what he did best and love her unconditionally, ready to be there when she needed him. So leaning up, he placed a feather like kiss to her forehead, that while only lasting a second, Spencer basked in the comfort, before he stood and rather than returning to his our place, he sat on the arm of Spencer's chair as a physical sign of his undying devotion.

"That's sweet, how did you kill him again? To much eye sex?" Hanna wondered loudly completely dispelling any remaining tension around the room.

Emily scoffed. "Nice tact Hanna." Sarcasm coated from her voice.

"What?" Hanna looked at her confused. "I mean it could be possible. That would really suck to go out that way though, wouldn't even get to experience the real thing." She shook her head like she was really saddened by the thought. Looks were exchanged around the group ranging from odd to raised eyebrows. It was broken when Alison's resolve apparently broke and she burst out laughing causing a chain reaction as the entire group shared a laugh at the oddity of the topic. Once the laughing died down, the group was left in somber and quiet.

It was less than an hour later after many reassurances, that everyone left the room except Spencer. While the room had originally been Spencer and Alison's, since both beds were occupied and there was only one actual cushion chair, it was only possible for one of them to stay even though many arguments was made over who it would be, Spencer put the argument to an end when she announced that she would be the one staying in the room.

"Are you sure you want to stay here alone?" Toby questioned concerned, forehead creased, for what had to be the tenth time.

"You are just down the hall. If I need you, I'll let you know." Spencer reassured him. While he still didn't resemble anything even related to content with the decision, he nodded and pulled her into his arms in a tight hug.

"Right down the hall." He promised as he pulled his head back and pressed his lips to the top of Spencer's head in a caring gesture. They stayed like that, standing there in the right embrace long after everyone had already left to their own rooms. Eventually, they released and Toby slowly left the room making the short trek back to his own. When the door to the room clicked shut after him, Spencer let out the breathe she hadn't even realized she was holding as she became even more abundantly aware to be fact of who she was sharing a room with.

Sighing, she went over to the chair and sat down after moving it to face the beds so they stayed in her line of site. On the small table beside her chair, within arms reach, was the gun that Toby recovered from her older counterpart earlier. It was loaded and easily reachable if need be not that Spencer believed she would need it. She at least hoped she wouldn't.

* * *

It was just past four in the morning when Spencer woke up from her place dozing in the cushion chair and stood to stretch before making the short walk to the bathroom.

What she didn't expect to see as she exited the bathroom and turned off the light was to see a dark outline of a figure standing over her older counterpart aiming, what Spencer could make out to be the gun, at the unconscious woman. Her eyes darted over to the table that was illuminated just enough by the moonlight seeping back in through the mostly blindly windows to see that the gun was in fact no longer where she had left it. Her eyes shifted over to the bed that Alex had been on only to find it devoid of the woman. Spencer's gaze turned to look at the figure holding the gun just as the moonlight shifted a fraction to light half of the figures face, solidifying Spencer's thoughts.

"Don't do it." Spencer shook her head as she moved further through the room. Alex didn't even flinch at the suddenness of her voice breaking through the previously silent room.

"You can't tell me she doesn't deserve it." Alex's voice remarked less than a minute later. The gun remained unwavering.

"You're right. I can't tell you that." Spencer admitted. "But do you want her death to follow you for the rest of your life? Because it will." She reasoned.

"I would have to feel remorse for that to happen. I don't." Alex's tone was colder than Spencer had ever heard it and she had heard it cold more times than she heard it flushed with emotion.

"You aren't a bad person you know. No matter what she's made you believe, or what you've done, you aren't. Making questionable choices doesn't have to make you bad when you're doing it so others won't suffer."

"You don't know who I am." Alex's thumb moved up and cocked the hammer, effectively removing the safety. "You certainly don't trust me. That much was clear."

"You're right. I don't. Because I really don't know much about you. So who are you?" Spencer continued forward until she right next to Alex, staring at her waiting.

"I've been over your file dozens of times. Every little thing. Details. Observations. And I could never reconcile who that person in the file was, to who the person I knew was, through any of it. It took me a while. But I finally made the connection I had been looking for. It wasn't A.D or A or any of the shit you five went through that twisted her. August seventieth, twenty-twenty. That was the day something broken in her. That day is why she did everything she did." Alex paused and with a sigh, clicked the safety once again before lowering the gun to her side. "Do you know how to fix a paradox?" Alex wondered still not looking at Spencer, only keeping her gaze to her mother.

"Not particularly. Time travel isn't really, a thing yet."

"There really is no perfect fix. Especially in the form of one that this is. It doesn't happen often. Paradox's that is. I had a plan. It was mostly worked out, I just had to check it over again, look at every unforeseen possibility. Avery took me before I could do that. Framed me as well. That shoot order, was thanks to her. Wasn't real." Alex turned and moved past Spencer to go to her own bed where she sat at the end. Spencer slowly followed, taking a seat beside as the bed dipped from their weight.

"What was it for?" Spencer's voice was quiet, but through the silence of the room it cut through clearly.

"My fathers murder." Alex shook her head and chuckled humorlessly at the mere irony of the situation.

"I thought I- she did that?" Spencer asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Alex nodded. "She did. But nobody knew. It was unfiled because she did what she had to do to get away with it. Knew exactly what to say and who to go to to get it covered up as a mugging gone wrong." Alex licked her lips and shook her head looking down, leaning forward, elbows on knees.

"So A.D, Avery, made it look like it was you? But you had to be only seven right?"

"I have quite frankly no idea how she pulled it off. But she did. And the director let me go, he knew I didn't do it, so I went back to my apartment, ready to run. I got there, only to be greeted by a hooded intruder, we fought, long story short, next thing I know, I'm waking up zip cuffed and tied to a chair. And you know the rest."

"No I really don't." Spencer realized causing Alex to look at her confused. "I know bits and pieces of everything. Sure now I know just a little bit more about what she's done but that's nothing compared to what I don't know!" Spencer stood and began pacing the floor in front of Alex, who remained sitting on the bed.

"What do you want to know?" Alex spoke up quietly making Spencer stop in her tracks as her ears strained to hear the words even though the room was otherwise silent. She turned and stood arms crossed, looking directly at Alex.

"August 17th. What happened on that day in twenty-twenty?"

* * *

Though the late, or early, hour they weren't the only two awake. In a room merely a few doors down Emily and Alison sat on the bed in silence. Neither speaking, yet the air held a certain tension to it that the two hadn't really experienced lately in regards to the other. Alison understood why it was so. She had taken off to London with Spencer in search of Alex and Avery without so much as a word to the others. But it wasn't that she didn't tell the girls that was the problem, it was that she didn't tell Emily. Recently the two had fallen into a easy honesty that never used to come naturally to them. Apparently it still didn't. Things had changed when Alison told Emily she was pregnant. Then they had changed yet again when they found out just whos' eggs Alison was pregnant with. Somewhere throughout all of that, the bond they never managed to fully shake was set alight yet again and with any trust issues that remained, they did everything they could to work on and move past.

The first lie Alison had told knowingly and completely intentionally since had been about what and why Alex chose to speak with only her. While Emily tried to believe that Alison was being truthful about what was said, a feeling deep inside that she knew all to well, flared up as it did many times throughout the years. This feeling was specific to when she had the instinct that Alison was lying. It was one of the parts of her relationship with Alison that never quite faded no matter how long they were without each other. Even when Alison was married to Archer, the telltale instinct never completely left, making its unmistakeable presence known time to time.

So Emily asked the question that had been bugging her for the past couple days, it was the one that felt like it would unravel everything if she just pulled a little more. "Ali. Please, just tell me the truth. Why did Alex chose you to confide in that night in the barn?"

Silence followed the question as Alison remained quiet, tossing her possible answers around in her thoughts. It was only when she glanced at Emily to see those chocolate eyes staring back at her that she resolved to stick with what they unofficially agreed before. Honesty. Sighing, Alison swallowed wetting her suddenly dry mouth as she thought of forming her next words.

"Honestly, I doubt I even know the whole reason. But I asked that same question and the answer I got was that I was there for her in the future when she needed it. That also I'm the one that- I'm the one that taught her how to lie." Alison didn't even do much as allow her eyes to drift to Emily's face until she finished speaking and a few seconds passed.

"You came to London to track her down. You trusted her when Spencer, her own future mother, doubted her. No matter what we found out, you probably still would. Why?" Emily wondered. She didn't quite understand it. Alison, the one that had always been so skeptical of people being honest, was so ready to believe a future time traveling Hastings that had an unsettling history with her mother. "I mean you just said it, you taught her how to lie like you and no doubt over the years she's only gotten better." Emily made her thoughts known aloud. She just needed something, some explanation. Some reason behind the mysterious connection.

"Because I couldn't risk not trusting her." Alison admitted quietly with a sigh. Emily's eyebrows furrowed. So they were working in riddles now?

"What does that mean?" Emily was quickly becoming exasperated. She couldn't begin to understand what could've been so dire that it would instill such a level of trust between the two.

"I can't afford not trusting her because she warned me about our future and I will do anything to stop it." Her words were dire and her voice was grave. Combined they shook Emily to the her core. To know that something, that something in their future could give her that sense of graveness was worse than any sense of impending doom they've faced before.

* * *

 ** _So there was no upload last week. I know. I didn't have this conversation chapter finished at the time. I've finally run out of prewritten chapters and now I have to write them weekly. I'm doing my best to keep this on track, I really am but life is unpredictable and I don't always have time. But this changes nothing! I will still be shooting for weekly Sunday uploads. But this is also an apology in advance if I miss another future week. I love this story and will do everything I can to finish it how I planned. Every week. See you guys next chapter! -DS_**

 ** _Leave your thoughts and reactions in the reviews? They really do help me know what you think!_**


	10. Chapter Ten

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

 ** _Two Sides of Life_**

 ** _Chapter Ten_**

It was only nine the next morning that Alex snuck out of the hotel room leaving Spencer and her mother asleep and unconscious, respectively. She had left Spencer the gun in case it came down to it, but she had hopes that it wouldn't. She quickly found the nearest private hospital to the bar from last night and made her way through the cold city to it. She decided quite early in the trip to walk there giving her time to think. Last night she had told Spencer more than she ever really planned or wanted to, but thinking back on it, the idea that she wouldn't have had to explain at some point was stupid to begin with. Slowly but surely, more and more was being revealed. Now both Alison and Spencer knew the truth behind why Spencer changed how she did. They knew the story of August 17th. The other three didn't, nor did the guys but it was still one more person than she had originally planned. The entire group knew how Toby died, as Alison filled them all in on that last night. They all knew the story of A.D and who she really was.

But the one thing none of them knew, the thing that Alex had always planned on never sharing with them was her plan. Her mother knew, as did her sister but she hoped that was it. She didn't even know if she was going to go through with it. That indecision was on the three reasons she was going to visit Avery.

As she walked through the frigid streets of London, her mind wondered to the future. Not only her own but everyone's here as well. She truly didn't know where things would continue from here. Her sister was in the hospital with a gunshot to the abdomen, her mother was lying unconscious on a hotel bed, she herself was recovering from a shrapnel gash to the shoulder though that was a bit trivial in retrospect. It wasn't long before truths that she would've much rather have avoided bombarded her thoughts. Running from the truth can only last so long. It wasn't a permanent solution, nor was it even a good one. Truthfully, it was just one she didn't want to accept.

The truth of the matter was that she and her sister were nothing to time but paradox's. Paradox's though complex in theory, aren't in all actuality that hard to understand. And for someone that had plans to time travel eventually, it was easy to decipher exactly the repercussions that would follow. Paradox's can only be fixed when you make it to the end of the line. What was their end of the line? Nothing good. There were really only two ways this could end for them. Either they lived out their days here or at the end of this they died trying to fix everything. They wouldn't be able to make it back to their own time, not after they had been disconnected from it which the creation of the paradox had done exactly that.

She wanted to find an alternate possibility. She needed to but she didn't know of any. Alex may have studied time in preparation for her plans but she never had done it as extensively as Avery apparently had. This was the second reason she needed to speak with Avery.

The final one was none other than her mother. What were they going to do with her? Sending her back wouldn't work because now she was also effectively part of the problem. They couldn't let her live out her days because she surely wouldn't let them do so peacefully, so that left death. But could they do that? Alex had been tempted mere hours earlier yet, she didn't go through with it because of Spencer. Another indecision.

The thoughts ended as she stopped in front of the hospital. Entering slowly, she scoped out the lobby. There was a nurse at the front desk, and after checking her pockets, Alex strolled up and stopped right in front of the desk.

"Can I help you?" The nurse questioned without so much as glancing at Alex.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my sister. I was told she was admitted here, her name's Avery Walker." To even get to London they had to come up with false information and as Alex already had a false identity that all that needed changing was dates, they decided it would be easiest if Avery adapted to her persona rather than create two completely new ones, though Alex did have to use a British accent that she was thankfully rather skilled at.

"You are?" The nurse still had yet to look up.

"Quinn Walker. Her older sister." The best lie is one sprinkled with the truth.

"Room 23, second floor." The nurse supplied the information not having looked up once, Alex could see why they chose this place, not many questions.

It only took Alex a minute or two to get upstairs and find the room. She entered the room silently to find Avery staring back at her from the bed.

"To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need your help." Alex's grim voice stopped whatever retort that Avery was about to respond with as she just nodded for her to continue. "Three problems that I don't have the answers to. I think you do."

"Lay 'em out."

"Well the first and probably easiest is our dear mother. Much like us, she can't be sent back and we can't let her live out her days. So that lives death. Are we really left with no other choice than to kill her?"

Avery looked in thought for a few seconds as she tilted her head back and forth. "We can send her back." She finally responded. "She isn't like us. She isn't a paradox. While we in fact are indeed stuck here, she can be sent back."

"How?" From what Alex knew of time travel, it didn't seem possible.

"Well sending her back will only send her back to our reality. When this present changes, we will cease to exist, she still will and can be sent back. She just will be sent back to our reality not the one that's going to stem from this one once we change it."

"You seem like you already know how we're going to change it."

"I do. Now your plan, I will admit was a good one. But mine is better." And as if on cue he door behind Alex opened to reveal Wren. The older Wren. He eyed Alex as he closed the door behind himself.

"Alex." He nodded a greeted.

"Wren." Alex returned before turning back to Avery as Wren came to sit on the other side in a chair next to the bed, opposite Alex. "What's he doing here?"

"He's part of the plan. You originally wanted to do something that would cross a line even I don't think I would. The idea I have is simple, we make them forget." Avery explained as if it was no big deal.

"Make them forget? Forget what?"

"Us. Everything about the future. That's why I brought my dad back with me, he was able to get access to the tech at work and bring it back. It can erase chunks of memory."

"So you what? What to erase everything they know about us and the future from all of them? How the hell does that seem like a better plan? They won't be any the better for it!"

Avery sighed, clearly exasperated as she shook her head and let it drop back into her pillows. "The idea is that we take it away from all but one of them. That one can, let's call it, guide the others from making the same mistakes and falling into the same pitfalls."

"Okay and say that works. Which is a long shot by the way. But about the missing time. It's been days filled with nothing but us and the future, you take that away and they'll have lost time that we can't explain."

"Yes we can. We take the memories back to when I kidnapped them but before they saw you. When they wake up, they'll be free and they can chalk it up to having been locked up there for days. And I know you're next comment will be about the guys, and I have that covered, they don't know much so we can just erase the bits they can't know and make it look like they took naps or something." Avery shrugged slightly.

"You know coming from you, that sounds like a really shitty plan." Alex remarked.

"Maybe so but do you have a better one?" Wren sneered. He obviously had not warmed up to her any.

"And what about us? Both of us are stuck here. So what do we do about that? Live out our lives? Play with theirs like puppet masters?"

"We'll disappear. The very second that time makes its first change, our reality won't be this one anymore and we'll be even more disconnected. You can't live in a reality you don't belong in." Avery seemed to strain over this. Obviously the thought of just vanishing into thin air wasn't a nice one for Alex but at least Alex made it to being an adult. Avery never did, it was hard to remember that she was really only 17. Even if she never did act it. "And I put back my dad after you leave." She finished with a bittersweet smile.

"How long between now and the first big change?" Alex dreaded the answer even though she already had a good idea of what it would be.

"Anywhere between one to three years. You're born in nearly three, that means Spencer gets pregnant in a little more than two. That will be the first really big change that has to be made. How it changes we can leave up to the person we let guide them."

"Which will be who?" Wren wondered out of curiosity looking at his daughter.

Avery looked at Alex. "I know you told Alison about the twins miscarriage. You don't want that to happen to her. And the only way it won't would be if she was the guide. But if we did that, reality would change much sooner."

"We would disappear sooner." Alex said what Avery had avoided saying. "Why do this for them? You've been torturing them for months but now you're doing this? Why?" She wondered.

"I tortured them because of the hell we lived. But, just last night I took a bullet for one of them. The future doesn't have to be hell as long as we don't let it."

"So Alison."

"Alison it is." Avery agreed. "And I suggest you say whatever you want to them. Because we need to do this as soon as possible."

"Yeah."

Alex left the room only to be stopped by Wren before she even got five feet down the hall. He slipped something out of his pocket and handed it to her once he stopped in front of her. Alex looked down at it to see it was very similar in shape to a taser but unlike one, it had a small touchscreen on the back of it with numbers. It was the device Avery had referenced to earlier.

"I'm sure you can figure out how to work it?" Wren asked with a raised eyebrow. The statement wasn't particularly mean in tone which truthfully surprised Alex. Past interaction between the two was normally rather rude. "I don't hate you no matter what I made you think. I don't like you per say. But I never hated hated you. Just do me a favor and watch out for her until it comes time." He opened his mouth to say something more but must've thought better of it and walked past Alex and back into Avery's room.

* * *

When Alex got back to the hotel room, the site she was greeted with was anything but what she expected to find. What she expected to find was not the site of the entirety of the group cleaning up the bed her mother had just been on before she left. She did not expect to see the guys carrying a plethora of rolled up quilts and sheets that blood was seeping through.

"Where the hell is my mother?" Alex questioned in confusion as she entered the room.

"Did you see the guys carrying the quilts and shit on your way in?" Hanna questioned as she exited the bathroom. Alex nodded slowly. "That was her corpse." She paused in her step and looked at Alex. "She woke up, Spencer shot and killed her. I don't know much more than that so don't ask." She continued to her destination leaving Alex standing their in complete bewilderment.

"What the fuck?" Alex wondered.

"I said don't ask!" Hanna shouted from the other side of the room obviously having heard her question.

"We're going back to Rosewood." Alison supplied as she entered behind Alex along with Emily both with duffel bags packed and in hand.

* * *

That's how several hours later, the entire group wound up back in Rosewood. Older Spencer had been buried somewhere in England's woods, just before they all met back up at the airport, probably to never be found again.

How Alex came to be standing on Alison's porch at one in the morning the next night was all down to the plan. Alex had texted Alison asking her to come down in need of a talk. She was sitting on Alison's steps when the door opened and closed as Alison sat beside her.

"So what is so important that you have to wake me up at one in the morning for?" Alison wondered as she looked out at the night. Alex sighed, it was now or never.

"I need to tell you the plan. And the others can't know."

Alison looked skeptical but she nodded nonetheless. Alex pulled the taser looking device out of her coat pocket.

"This will erase memories. As long as the plan works, only one of you will remember anything from the past few days."

"You mean you and Avery and the future. We won't remember it? Why? We can't change it if we don't remember it!"

"One of you will remember. That person will be a guide to make sure that the same events don't happen. You can't remember it because people aren't supposed to know the future. This is the easiest way."

"And what about you huh?" Alison demanded no longer the calm person she was when she first sat down.

"Avery and I are paradox's. We will only be around until reality changes, then the things that led to us being us won't happen. And we'll… we'll just vanish." Alex bit her lip. "I'm telling you think for a reason. You need to be that guide. And the first change needs to be the twins. And when that happens, Avery and I will vanish. You need to make sure that our past doesn't become your future. So please, help me."

Alison sat in silence for a few minutes before her resolve hardened and she nodded. While she didn't particularly like it, she understood it. "What do you need?"

It was late that morning that all of the girls were waking up in the place where this time adventure originally began. They found that they were untied and free, four of them equally confused while the fifth merely played the part of confused. The guys also had gaps of time but all of it was explained away fairly easy.

* * *

It was five months later that Emily and Alison were in the car on their way to the hospital after Alison's water broke.

It was in between the moments that Emily left the room for the briefest of seconds that Alison managed to inform an unknown phone number of the status of what was about to happen.

Her last sent text was a warning that she was ten centimeters dilated. The last she received was a simple congratulations and a wish of happiness.

It was the moment that the first cry hit the air that time changed forever and two people vanished from the world, never to be seen in this reality again.

But this didn't signify their death as they had believed it would but merely their bodies. Once they discovered the fact that they were basically ghosts to the world but could still roam it, they went their separate ways. Alex went back to Rosewood for a time and stayed to watch over everyone before breaking off and spending sometime elsewhere while Avery, well Avery ventured the world.

In the end though, they both wound back in Rosewood the day Morgan Alexandra Cavanaugh was born four years later with no complications. Then once again when three years after that, Trinity Avery Cavanaugh was born. It seems Alison kept a few reminders of them around.

* * *

 ** _So I know the ending may seem a bit rushed and that is because in truth it kind of was. I really didn't have any ideas as to how I wanted to continue so I decided I would rather end it than drag it on. Hope it was still good for you though and that you enjoyed it. It was really only ever meant to be a short story anyway so ten chapters seems like a good place to end it. I hope the ending was satisfying that the future did change in a way._**

 ** _Anyway. Thanks for reading! Let me know what you though over in a review! They are much much appreciated. -DS_**


End file.
